More to The Story Part 3
by Sally Hartley
Summary: Part 3 of More to The Story. It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between many worlds like:Wizarding World, Middle Earth, etc. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of The Battle of Five Armies, with lots of Harry Potter and Hobbit influences. OC's and real characters. M Rating is still a possibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The night was not peaceful. Most of the citizens of Laketown were just beginning to find their beds. Some were still wide awake, drinking their kegs of ale until they were empty, talking about all the things they plan to buy when the company of dwarves settle their debt to them for allowing them to leave Laketown. They did not care if they were fair in their endeavours, as long as they got paid. Others were simply trying to put their lives back together.

The absent bargman's house was in awful condition. Furniture was over turned, food was ruined, kitchen utensils, blankets, and pillows were scattered all over the floor. Holes in the roof, broken windows, and the door barely hung on the hinges. Oin, Bain, and Sigrid worked together putting things back in order. Bofur found a couple candles to light, brightening the room. The younger children sniffled in the corner while Nicole calmed them, even Tilda sought her motherly comfort.

Jordan had insisted on sitting away from everyone once she had been healed. Fili stuck by her side, quietly rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. Admittedly, she was feeling much better. She only pretended to be weak so she would not have to answer their questions about the Black Speech markings on her back. It would only be a matter of time and she had to be prepared to make her move. If her family or the company discovered her mission, they would try to stop her. The best she could do was keep their attention elsewhere.

Karah was by Kili's side, holding his hand, and stroking his hair with her other. Finally, he was sleeping soundly trying to get his energy back. She could not stop thinking about ways she could have prevented this. She should have told him all those weeks ago he would be in danger. She should have warned him to not take any chances and put himself in harm's way. _She should have…_

"Stop that!" a firm voice brought her out of her misery.

Nicole stood behind her, holding the hands of her children. She knew exactly what Karah was thinking and would not let her wallow in self-pity. They did not have the time for that. "I know you had a vision about this, but this is not your fault. Whether you would have warned him or not, it still would have happened."

Karah knew her sister was right. If only it would make her feel better. Picking up a cloth, she dabbed the little bit of sweat from his forehead and neck.

Nicole could not keep her small smile to herself. "Are you going to tell him that you love him again when he is more coherent?"

"Yes," Karah was nearly in tears for a whole different reason now.

"Good. That might be sooner rather than later." Nicole's voice dropped to a serious tone. "I need you to watch over René and Gage."

The children began loudly protesting. "No! Mama, take us with you!"

Nicole ignored them for a moment. "The dragon is coming and I want to go back to our grandparents' house. I'm going to put protective charms around it and gather some supplies. Can you watch over the children while I'm gone? Maybe we can even put protective charms on the town. When I return."

"Of course. I'll keep them safe. If something happens, send a patronus."

Kili was slowly waking by the sounds of the children crying and people speaking right next to him. His breathing was even and much stronger. His coloring was finally back to normal. "Fili?" He called out not fully conscious. "Fili?"

A familiar feminine voice asked, "René, can you fetch Fili?"

Kili did not want to open his eyes. He knew he was not home or the forests they had been traveling through, and he did not recognise the soft bed he was laying in. _Where was he?_ He tried to keep calm while he recalled the last thing he remembered: Mirkwood dungeons, the arrow, the bargman, Laketown, the armory, feast, the company left by boat, his brother. _Fili!_ "Fili!" Panic was growing in his voice.

"I'm here!" Fili was at his side. "How do you feel?"

"I think I'm okay. What happened?" Kili asked, rubbing his face with his free hand. The other was being held tenderly. "Where is everyone?"

Fili kept his voice calm as he explained, "the company went on to Erébor. You were not strong enough to travel."

"I remember. When can we join them?"

"I fear we will be leaving before you are fully recovered. The dragon was awakened."

Kili groaned. "What about Karah? And Jordan?"

"Open your eyes, little brother." Fili encouraged.

The younger dwarf did as he was told, wincing from the light of the fire and candles. "Karah!" He leaned up to wrap his free arm around her and pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. He did not realize it was her hand that he had been holding. "You're here! When did you come?"

Karah's voice was muffled by his shirt. "IcantbreathKili!" He let up some, she lifted her head and smiled at him. "We got here not long after the company left without you. We were attacked by orcs on the way. Jordan was hurt bad by the same poison you were. The orcs must have followed us because they attacked us here. Tauriel and Legolas help fight them off, and Tauriel healed you both."

Nicole was so happy to see him doing better, but time was ticking. "Karah?"

Karah sat up straight and nodded to her sister. "Go. I'll take care of them. Here, take my bag to put more things into if you need to."

The children hugged their mother. Gage had to be pulled off of her, and Karah held him securely on her lap.

"Gage, did you properly meet my very special friend, Mr. Kili?" The little boy shook his head, shying away.

"It's nice to meet you, Gage. Is Karah your aunty?" Kili smiled over. "Is that your sister?" Gage only nodded. So Kili spoke directly to her. "What's your name?"

"René. Don't you remember? Aren't you feeling better?" The little girl asked quietly.

"I'm feeling loads better." Kili smiled to reassure her.

Fili was anxiously waiting to see what they should do next. As Thorin's heir, he felt responsible for everyone in the house, including Bard's children since they were related to his One, and even Tauriel. He could not just leave them here while Bard was still missing and Nicole left. He decided that they all would just have to come along to Erébor with them. Thorin would not be upset that Nicole and her children were with him, or Jordan or Karah. And since the other children were related to them, the promise of welcome in the mountain would have to extend to them, especially given their circumstances. But how would they all get them there? "I'm going to check on Jordan."

Kili tried to look for her, "where is Jordan?"

René pointed behind her, "she's sitting on a stool by the fire."

Karah added, "we were going to lay her down next to you. But she refused because her back was all scratched up by a club with poisoned nails. She did not want to disturb you and chose to sit up. I guess that didn't happen since you woke up anyway."

"It's fine. I'd rather be talking with you. I do feel much better." Kili promised as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Kili, I want you to know how sorry I am. I had a vision back in Rivendale about this. I was afraid you would not believe me and I thought I could protect you from it, but it still happened anyway. I'm so sorry!"

"Karah, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have…"

"Shh…" Kili ceased her rambling. "Had I not gotten hurt, I would have left for the mountain and I may never had seen you again. Or it would have been incredibly difficult to find you later."

"I would have gone to the mountain at some point."

"Well, if you happen to have any more visions, you can always tell me. I will help in any way I can."

The precious moment was broken by the sounds of people screaming and shouting. Footsteps were heavy from running. The monstrous terror was on its way.

If it was even possible to elegantly rush, Tauriel succeeded. With the commotion outside and seeing the she-elf worried was enough to get everyone up and moving. "We must leave. The dragon is heading this way!"

Fili already had Jordan up and standing. Her bag and her warm cloak on her shoulders. Jordan took René's hand, ready to go. Bofur and Fili helped Kili to his feet. Karah had Gage on her hip to carry him.

Bain crossed his arms over his chest. "Our father is out there somewhere and we aren't leaving without him."

Tauriel was not swayed by the boy's argument. She assisted Tilda in fastening her warmest coat. "If you stay, you and your sisters will die. I doubt your father would want that. Get your coat, and anything you wish to bring. We leave immediately."

Bain was prepared to argue until Sigrid stopped him. He knew that she did not want to leave their father behind. Seeing how worried she was and how she tried to gather their essentials, Bain chose to listen to Tauriel.

Jordan and Karah looked at each other, silently nodding, making a plan. Karah set her nephew on the ground and asked Kili to hold onto Gage's hand. Jordan handed René to Fili. Karah asked everyone to stop moving and step back while Jordan set her bottomless bag down in the middle of the room. Together, they waved their wands and summoned all the belongings to fly into the bag. It only took a couple minutes for the house to be completely empty. When they were ready, Fili handed René to Jordan once again, grabbed the bag, and Jordan's other hand.

Oin and Bofur made their way to the boat below the house, making space for the passengers. Everyone carefully stepped onto the rocking boat with their assistance. The rest of Laketown scrambled to evacuate. People called out to their loved ones to hurry. Others shouted and pointed to the sky.

"There he is!" a man shouted in the distance.

"Behind the clouds!" a woman added.

True enough, Smaug's terrifying figure flew in and out of the foggy clouds. His body was dark, the glow of his inner flame only an ember. It was like he was surveying the area. Searching for the best place to begin his destruction. As he made his choice, the ember in his chest was fed with heat and light spread to his whole body.

Everyone in the boat watched the dragon fly around and disappear behind the taller buildings. They tried to pole and paddle their way through the channels to get as far away from the explosion of fire. They could not see where the dragon was, but they could feel the rise in temperature in the air.

Smaug flew back into view, momentarily distracting everyone. They waited to see if the dragon would rain fire down on them, only to crash into another boat that was swiftly trying to flee. It was the Master, Alfrid, and some of the guards, all standing on a massive pile of gold, jewels, and other valuables of precious metals. Instead of helping the citizens he represented, the Master ordered the guards to push everyone else away from them, kill them if they had to, in order to save himself and the town's wealth.

"Hurry! Paddle faster! Save my gold!" the master yelled, stamping his foot like a child.

Tauriel could not hold back the look of disgust and disbelief at the greed of the Master. When the guard closets to them used his pole to push away their small boat, she used her strongest blade, and slashed the flimsy wood in half. Her victory did not last long as the large boat sailed on without a backwards glance. Not wanting to flow them, she guided them through smaller empty passageways. She had no way of knowing if they were going in the right direction, until Bain pointed the best route.

The town was crumbling in the flam to ash. It was tricky, but they were stealthy and careful. They could still hear screaming, explosions, and the fury of the dragon's flame. How they managed to keep away from it, they had no idea. Before long, they were in the center of town, near the main hall and the ugly statue of the master. There was not much left. Flames crackled around them. Smoke and steam clouded their vision. Most people had fled the area, and the ones that remained had already left this life.

Karah, Jordan, and Sigrid tried their best to shield the children's eyes from the gruesome sight. The adults would learn to deal with the trauma, but if they could preserve the innocence of the little ones, they would. Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur did they best they could to keep the boat moving forward with the directions from Tauriel and Bain. It would not be long until they were out of the town's coverage and into the open water heading for the shore.

Bain's inner battle continued to wage war on him. He did not know what to do! He looked at Sigrid, who was holding strong all the while unsure herself. His sisters needed him, but he could help his father stop this madness. He happened to see movement behind her, of a man running on rooftops of the burning village. "Da!"

Everyone looked to the direction that he was pointing. Bard was free, carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. He was heading for the bell tower, which was the only remaining tall building. He climbed to the top, notched an arrow in the string, pulled back, and released.

Kili's keen eyes and sound ears picked up the 'ping' sound the arrow made when it made contact with the strong dragon's scales. "Bard hit his mark! I saw it!"

"No mere hunting arrow is strong enough to pierce the hide of a dragon." Tauriel responded with fear in her voice.

Bain was so happy to see his father alive. He wanted to go to him, help him kill the dragon. He continued to call out to him for him to wait. Only he was not heard over the sounds of the hurricane winds of the dragon's wings. Looking around, he calculated how to get off the boat, when his eyes fell onto the statue, and the boat that was still tied to the dock at its feet.

Hope came alive inside him! The boat he rode in continued to flow away from the direction he needed. Overhead was a hook that is used to load large cargo onto bigger vessels. He grabbed it and swung his body to the dock. He could hear his sisters, cousins, and the dwarves calling him to come back. He would not be swayed. As fast as he could, he ran to the boat and uncovered the item he sought, the Black Arrow.

Jordan watched in horror as her young cousin disappeared from view. Tilda and Sigrid were becoming hysterical. René and Gage were inconsolable. Hearing Tauriel tell the dwarves to keep paddling made Jordan's heart stop. It was too dangerous for all of them to stay behind. The children had to come first. That included Bain. She could not leave him behind. Fili still carried her bag, so she pulled it around to his front, opened it, and summoned her broom.

Fili had an idea what Jordan was about to do, but he asked anyway, "what are you doing?"

She knew he was not going to like her answer, _I'm going after him. Please help watch over the rest of my family._ She cupped his face in her hands, touched her forehead to his, and kissed his chapped lips. When she ended it, his eyes pleaded her not to go, so she kissed him again for good measure.

Karah did not notice what was going on next to her until Gage tried to crawl out her arms. "Where are you going?" She asked her cousin.

 _I'll meet you on shore. Take care!_ Jordan signed. She mounted the broom, then kicked off the side and flew into the air.

"No! Jordan! Come back!" Karah shouted as she disappeared into the fog and clouds.

"Aunt Dan!" Gage's little voice echoed.

Tauriel was sad to watch the witch leave, and it was hard to continue to move forward. She trusted Jordan's choice. Tauriel had a duty to help protect those who could not protect themselves. She held firm to her choice to keep moving away from the burning town.

Fili was outraged! He wanted to go to his One, but there was no way to find her now. 'Why did Jordan continue to put herself in danger like this? Why does she always leave him?' he thought to himself. He would do what she asked, since they eventually would be all one family. That was the only thing that was keeping him from outwardly acting upon his anger and leaving the boat to go after her. He vowed that when he had the chance, he was going to either chain her leg to his, or lock her in their shared chamber. That way he always knew where she was and safe, or at his side with his protection. Somehow, he did not think she would react very well to this idea.

Kili did the best he could to calm his brother. He knew that Fili was hurt and angry. He would be too if he was in his brother's place. It made him feel helpless seeing Karah in such a state of panic. He did what he could to try to keep her and the children calm. The other dwarves understood his message to keep going, urging Tauriel to keep them on the right direction. If they made it out alive, he knew someone, or someones, were in for a long tongue lashing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **(Nicole's POV)**_

Nicole managed to get inside her grandparent's house and gather everything that she brought with her to Laketown. Luckily, it did not take much time because they had not fully unpacked since they were in the process of deciding where they would permanently live. Her children had the most to be picked up. With the extra space from her sister's bottomless bag, she was able wave her wand and pack up the entire house just in case.

Keeping her mind focused proved to be more challenging. The fear for her children's safety and the dragon outside really tested her strength. The sound of fire blasts close to the house pushed her to hurry. Once she was outside, she was horrified by the sight. With so many people needing assistance, she quickly chose to forgo saving the house with protective charms.

People were fleeing their burning homes, some even jumped into the water to put out the flames eating their clothes. The screams were traumatic enough but seeing the terror first hand would shatter anyone's heart. She summoned water from the lake to put out the fire on the house across the way. The family was trying to get into their boat and escape, only the father was having a difficult time untying the line. Nicole rushed to him, got him into the boat, and used magic to untie the complex knot. The mother tried to bring Nicole along, only she insisted the leave without her. Her broom was in her bag and she was prepared to fly to shore at any moment. She refused to leave while people around her needed help.

Once no one alive was left, it was time for her to follow the crowd and look for her family. She was pulling out her broom when she heard her cousin's voice yelling.

"Is anyone out there!? Open the door!?" Bard called, wiggling and banging loudly.

Nicole called out and searched, "Bard? Where are you?"

"Oh Nicole! I'm here!"

"Where? Keep talking to me!"

She happened to look to her right and saw a long loop of fabric hanging down from a window that was right above the channel. "Bard? Is that you?"

Sure enough, Bard's face came to the window that was blocked by metal bars. A large boat was passing under the window. At the stern, the rudder was attached to a large beam for steering when the boat was in more open water. The boat was completely full, nearly sinking, from treasure; and the town's Master was standing at the beam shouting to his guards to paddle faster. He even told them to push people out of his way.

Anger boiled over in Nicole. She waved her wand to make the looped fabric longer. It caught the master around his middle. The boat sailed too fast for the terrible man to save himself when the fabric pulled tight around him, trapping him to beam, and choked him. If she was lucky, hopefully it broke some of his ribs and punctured a lung. The force was strong enough to pull the window out of the wall; leaving behind a large hole.

Bard wasted no time coming out of his jail cell. He witnessed the agony the master after his near-death experience. There was satisfaction in the small amount of justice. After everything the corrupt and greedy man had done, he deserved so much more.

Nicole brought him back to reality. "Bard! Thank goodness I found you!"

Bard belayed down the long fabric and swung to the dock. "Where are my children?" He asked desperately.

"With mine, and Jordan, Karah, the dwarves, and the elf, Tauriel. They were to headed to shore." Nicole explained. "Come with me. You can fly with me to meet them."

"No! It will do us no good to flee to shore where that beast will follow us. I have to kill it."

"How do you plan to do that?" She could not keep the shock from her voice.

"Shoot it down," he answered with as much certainty he could muster. He was prepared to take on the dragon single handedly for the sake of his children. Before he could leave, he had to speak his mind. "I'm going to the armory. Nicole, please look after my children. If I don't come back…"

"I promise I will." She hugged him tightly.

Bard moved on without a backwards glance. She pulled her broom from her bag and kicked off from the dock. Flying at night was always dangerous because it was difficult to see. Sturdy flyers could control the broom with one hand and use the other to hold their wand to make light. She was not so confident in her skill to do both, only she had no choice. Just as she was about to clear the town, out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure on a broom zoom past her.

 _ **(Jordan's POV)**_

Above the rooftops, Jordan was still trying to find Bain. It was difficult to see through the smoke and fog. Bard was quickly emptying his supply of arrows. Seeing the look on his face when he grabbed the last one was enough to make her feel like all hope was lost. Then, she happened to glimpse her young cousin at the base of the bell tower. He held something long and black.

 **A Black Arrow! This was their chance!** Jordan's hope had been restored.

Bain still had a long way to run while the 'Mighty' Smaug continued to rain down devastation. It was a stupid idea, but she had to help somehow. Pulling out her wand, she silently cast the _Aguamenti_ spell; gushing water out of her wand, right over the hot dragon. It helped and hindered the situation. She temporarily doused the flame and simultaneously created a burning steam. He flew right past her, not noticing her until he was on the other side of the town. She put out as many fires around her until she heard him speak to her.

"Are you trying to put out my flame?" the dragon called out. "I'll burn you to ash!"

Jordan did not put her wand away as she kicked her broom forward. She zig'd and zag'd in all directions, trying to confuse him. It would make her a much more difficult target to hit with his fire breath. She did her best to keep away from where she thought her friends and family were, and where other people could still be hiding. Even daring to blast him with more water when the opportunity presented itself.

 _ **(Bard's POV)**_

Bard climbed to the top of the bell tower, cutting the line so it would cease ringing. He kept his eye on the dragon as he readied himself to shoot. He saw the beast flying around, no longer attacking the burning town. It appeared to be chasing something. Bard had to strain his eyes in order to focus on a small creature flying ahead of the large dragon. As it came closer, he saw that it was Jordan, flying on a broom! Notching an arrow, he fired it when Jordan flew close enough to bring Smaug into range.

The dragon only had eyes for Jordan and did not notice the arrow bounce off his iron hide. A second arrow was sent, aiming for an eye, only it missed and hit his neck instead. Bard continued to shoot arrows, but none of them were strong enough to pierce the dragon hide. When he was down to his last arrow, he remembered the survivors were relying on him to end the destruction. His children needed him to succeed.

"Da!" Bain's head popped up from the door of the bell tower next to him.  
Bard could not believe his eyes. "Bain! What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave with your sisters and cousins!"

"I'm here to help. I brought..."

Bard cut him off. "Get to safety! Get far away from here!"

"No, Da! I brought you the Black Arrow." Bain pulled the long arrow from his side and handed it to his father.

Bard felt tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Bain. Now go! You've done enough."

Bain was just about to do as ordered when he saw Jordan flying toward them again with Smaug right behind her. She must not have realized the bowman was not prepared until it was too late. She flew by, and the dragons tail caught the tower, practically cutting the structure in half. Bain lost his balance, and the ladder crumbled beneath his feet. He was able to grab the edge with one hand and held the arrow in a tight grip with his other. Bard saw his son dangling over the edge and grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him up onto the platform next to him.

Hearing voices from the partially destroyed tower, Smaug saw Bard glaring at him. He landed on some burning houses near the middle of the town. "Who are you to stand against me? You, Bowman, with your pitiful arrows?" the dragon mocked.

Bard spoke not a word as he picked up his bow. It had been snapped in half from the damage down by the tail. Dread made his stomach fall because the bow was completely useless.

Smaug's evil smile grew to his eyes. "What a pity… What will you do now? No one is coming to help you. You and your child will cook in my flame and I will eat you!" He chose to crawl closer to the tower, like stalking prey. The buildings crumbled into the water under the heavy weight of the dragon and being weakened by the fire.

Bard had to be creative if he was going to save them. He shoved the two broken ends of the bow into what remained of the frame of the tower. He was able to coax Bain out of his paralyzed fear, using his shoulder to make a crossbow. Bard saw his opportunity when the dragon stretched his wings. Under the left one, a scale was missing, leaving the soft skin exposed over vital organs. He spoke softly to his son, "stay still Bain. I'm right here; stay still."

Smaug continued to taunt them. "You have nothing but your deaths waiting for you!"

Bain's fear caused him to look back over his shoulder. Bard called to him, "look at me, son. Don't listen to that beast." Bain locked eyes with him, putting his trust with his father. "Move to your left. Perfect." Bard waited one more second for Smaug to take flight when his wings would leave him exposed.

One breath, one shot.

As soon as he released the arrow, Bard grabbed Bain and pulled him close. Together they watched it sink into the dragon's soft flesh.

Smaug knew he was hit. He stumbled in flight, ungracefully knocking into the tower and anything still standing. He screamed and moaned as he tried to fly into the sky, like he was trying to escape his own demise. The higher he climbed, the fire burning inside of him flickered and eventually faded as he died. His body fell back to the earth, crashing and sinking the village with him.

 _ **(Witches' POV)**_

Jordan hovered her broom high over the water, watching everything burn up around her. When she saw that the dragon was no longer perusing her, she tried to get its attention again; only to stop, seeing that Bard was ready. She stayed in the air, wand ready to keep fighting when Nicole joined her in the air.

"Do you have a plan?" Nicole asked. She wobbled a little on her broom, holding tight to the handle.

 _No._ Jordan signed sadly.

Nicole nodded and decided for them. "When he shoots, we fly to get them. Whether Bard kills it or not, we have to get them."

 _Got it!_ Jordan agreed.

The short time they waited was sickening to witness. Listening to the beast talk so openly about killing them and watching the would-be attack, made it hard to stay put. All the witches wanted to do was save their cousins.

"Ready, set, NOW!" Nicole shouted. As soon as Bard let go, they were flying for them. Stopping at the remaining platform, she shouted to their muggle relatives, "get on! Hold on tight!"

Neither Bard or Bain had ever flown before. It was such a rush that for a single moment, they forgot the terror, pain, misery, and uncertainty of their circumstances. Bard nearly fell off behind Nicole, and Bain smiled and lightly laughed.

The sun was rising behind the trees in the east. A new day had come. The dragon was dead! If only the cost had not been so high. Families were separated. Loved ones lost. Those still living were homeless and trying to recover on shore. What would they do now? Where would they go? What about the rest of the Gatekeepers? They would come back and discover that their home had been destroyed and would not have any idea where to look if their children survived. At that moment, no one was certain of anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

Chapter 3

Lady Arwen sat on the bench in her mother's garden letting the sounds of the water fountain help her think. Her mind wandered to the memory of their guests so many weeks ago. For the most part, it was a lovely visit with the witches, Karah and Jordan. Catching up with them, discovering how much they had changed and grown, learning about their world's circumstances, and why they were with such company. It was peculiar for dwarves to allow human travel companions. Perhaps because they were magical beings, comparable to Mithrandir, they were welcoming to the witches.

As much as she enjoyed having them, Arwen could not stop thinking about Jordan and her curse. When the witches confronted her father about locking their magic, Arwen paid close attention to the story and Jordan's behavior. She had been angry to say the least. Had she been in control of her magic, it would have been scary to see what she could be capable of.

What begun her troubled thoughts were more of what Gandalf reported. The Necromancer of Dol __Guldur was worrisome and Saurman of the White Council was convinced it was a human sorcerer dallying with dark magic. With Jordan Drake being cursed and the whole family fleeing their home, is it just a coincidence that all of this is being brought to light? Or is something else amiss?

"What troubles you?" Elrond appeared next to his daughter, observing her being lost in thought.

"I've been thinking over more of what Mithrandir said when he came with the dwarves and witches."

"Oh? Do you worry about the dragon?"

"Yes, but that's not my first concern. It's the Necromancer taken up Dol Guldur. What if it's Milhawke? What if when he went missing, he went there and that's why no one has heard from him since? What if he's the one who cursed Jordan?"

Elrond allowed a small smile to take over his lips. His daughter was so kind, compassionate, thoughtful, and intelligent. It was no surprise to him she began to solve the puzzle. Having another's thoughts on the matter helped him confirm his own suspicions. "I have come to a similar conclusion. Until I receive word from Gandalf or the White Council, we must be patient. We do not wish to upset the delicate balance and peace we have worked so hard for."

"Then we do nothing?" Arwen did not like that idea.

"No, we wait for the right time."

"I fear if we wait much longer, we will be too late. It's not just the dwarves who were anxious about getting to the mountain. Jordan also seemed desperate. What could she want with it?"

Elrond pondered his daughter's words. "You may have uncovered her secret. It is not just a dragon with precious metals and gems lay guarded in the mountain."

"What else?"

"A vast collection of knowledge. The library is full of many things to help anyone seeking the right education. But many things are hidden there to ensure it will never fall into the wrong hands."

"Do you think Jordan wishes to get this knowledge for herself? Perhaps find a way to break her curse?"

"It's possible. Or she could be forced by whoever cast the curse to retrieve the knowledge."

"The danger is not just of awaking the dragon, but what could be unleased should Jordan succeed."

"We need…"

"My Lord Elrond?" Lindir came to the garden. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you."

Arwen thought this odd, "why did she not just reach out to him?"

Lindir smiled at her, "she asked me to announce her so as not to completely interrupt your time together, my lord and lady. However, she insisted it was urgent."

"Thank you, Lindir." Elrond nodded to the servant. He gently squeezed Arwen's hand to assure her that their discussion was not over. He closed his eyes to let the wise elf into his thoughts. _Lady Galadriel?_

Her normally calm voice shook. _I need your help._

 **X**

Gandalf clutched the bars of the torture cage with his dry and dirty hands. It was too short to fully stand up, and too narrow to sit down. He could only lean against the metal bars for any kind of reprieve, his legs and feet aching from his own weight. The bitter wind went right through him, causing a continuous shiver.

The cage was dangling over a cliff that gave him a terribly clear view of the ruined forest ahead. The army of orcs and wargs had left the ancient fortress of Dol Guldur and marched east. Azog the Defiler left behind a few guards to look over their home front, and to ensure the wizard would never find peace.

The smell of decay darkened his thoughts of hope. Gandalf wished death would take him from this misery. He could not remember the last time he had any food or water. He worried his body would deteriorate before his mind would, prolonging his suffering. His mumbling calling out for help to anyone listening was his last chance of salvation.

Weariness was taking over. The wizard closed his eyes, ready to leave this life when he heard the soft voice of his dear friend. Galadriel could not be seen, but she was near. She worried that Gandalf would give up and she would be too late, so she called out to him so only he could hear, **"I will be there soon, Mithrandir. Do not lose hope. You are not alone."**

His mumbling grew stronger and the intentional words became clear. It had the desired effect as he heard Radagast's hypnotized voice call back to him.

Heavy footsteps tramped the stone floor. One of the few remaining orcs had heard him and snapped at him in Black Speech, "no one will come to save you, wizard!"

The terrible creature used a hook to pull the cage to him, lifted it free like it weighed nothing at all, and threw it on the stone floor. It rolled a few times, making Gandalf disoriented. The orc used his foot to push it a little further to open the door. He picked the weak wizard up by his collar, raised him overhead, and threw him back to the ground. His awful laughter ghastly harmonized with Gandalf's moans, completely distracted from the oncoming gold-silver light. Once the glow came into view, he glanced over his should only to get blown off the edge of the crumbling fortress. His screams silenced from the fall.

Galadriel gently picked up the fading wizard. His strength was debilitating by the minute. She had to hurry to get him out of the darkness if he was to survive. She barely made it a dozen steps when she heard a voice speaking out, an old riddle lost in time…

 **Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,**

 **Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,**

She knew that voice. It brought fear to the hearts of all, casting despair on the most jovial of souls. It stopped her in her tracks, alarm taking over her face. Shadows began to take forms of beings out of the darkness. "Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die…" she answered the voice, her power and light slowly draining.

The nine Nazgûl, or Ringwraiths, circled them and grew clearer and stronger. Each wielded their weapon of choice to strike her down. They were once great kings of their time, dressed in finery and loved by their people. Until they succumbed to the evil of the rings of power given to them by Sauron. The price for their wealth and great power, they would become his servants for all time. Now they have been called from their graves to carry out the will of their master once more.

The terrible voice gnashed at her, "You are fading in the shadows. One light all alone in the darkness will fade."

Galadriel held her friend in her arms to protect him and draw strength from his presence. He needed her to be strong. She defiantly answered, "I'm not alone."

More white light joined her in the ruined fortress. Saruman's silver glow weakened the darkness. "My lady, do you need help?"

Elrond stepped through another passage, glad in shinning golden armor. "You are going to wish you had stayed dead."

Both Saruman and Elrond recognized the beings immediately. They both prepared themselves battle, with a sword and magical staff. The shadows seemed to never fully disappear. Every time they cut one Nazgûl down, a moment later it would rise again. It was like the could not be vanquished. The White Council needed to flee this horrid place and return with reinforcements if they hopped to return the shadows to their graves.

Galadriel watched the fighting. She knew that her friend would not survive if he continued to stay in the fortress. "Mithrandir, come back to us." The love for a friend was as true as any and love could break any curse. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, pouring out her love and magic, hoping he would hear her call.

Air filled his lungs and Gandalf's eyes opened. In alarm, he looked around and saw Galadriel above him. He had to warn her. Through gasping breath, he spoke, "He is here!"

The powerful she-elf knew of whom he spoke. "I know. You were right, the darkness has returned."

Around them, the fighting continued. It was a miracle a team of Rhosgobel rabbits pulling a sleigh made it to the middle of it without getting hurt. "Gandalf! Climb on!" Radagast pulled up right next to his friend and assisted him onto the sleigh.

Galadriel was laboring to catch her own breath. She used much of her magic to bring Gandalf back. "He is weak. Take him far away from here before the shadows drain him again. Go! Quickly!"

Gandalf managed to settle himself and reach for Galadriel's arm. He tightly held on so she would listen to him. "Please come with me?"

Sadly, she smiled at him and pulled away. Her extra weight to the sleigh could severely slow them down and Gandalf could still perish. Turning to Radagast, she let fury take over and her eyes were white and her voice deepened. She was a frightful sight and scared the Brown Wizard to get moving. "Go!"

The wizards were out of sight and Galadriel laid on the cold stone floor. One by one, the Nazgûl were falling from Elrond's blade and Saruman's magic. Everything became quiet. Elrond rushed to Galadriel's side, wanting to help her to her feet. The bitter wind kicked up dirt, leaves, and sticks. Then suddenly a fire exploded from a high balcony. It took the shape of an eye, with a dark iris in the center. It quickly formed a body of an elf or a very tall man. His helmet looked like a skull with sharp spikes pointing out of it, making him appear most sinister. The Nazgûl stand at his side ready to serve their master.

The terrible voice spoke out, revealing the figure's identity: Sauron. "It has begun. Soon the East will fall and the Kingdom of Angmar will rise. The Age of the Orc has arrived and the time of the Elves will end forever!"

Elrond and Saruman can hardly believe their eyes. This should be impossible! They are completely engrossed by the terror before them, they do not see Galadriel summon the power of her own ring, Nenya. The White Ring was also known as the Ring of Water. It transformed her to look like a deadly water nymph. She put forth the ring to snuff out his flame. With every step she took, Sauron became weaker and smaller. "You have no power here, servant of Morgorth. You are nothing. Nameless. Faceless. Formless. You are banished to the void from whence you came!"

With one last blast of energy, Galadriel forced Sauron to flee. It became like a fiery commit flying across the sky. It was so big and loud no one would fail to notice the ball of fire. Galadriel collapsed and was caught by Elrond before she hit the stone floor.

Elrond held her securely so she would lean against him. Softly he spoke in his native tongue. "My lady!" He could not keep the concern from his voice. Until he felt her squeeze his arm to reassure him did he continue, "We fell victim to our own ignorance, not wanting to face the truth."

Galadriel's breath was heavy and her voice strained as she spoke in common language. "Sauron's spirit has come back."

"And you banished him." Saruman encouraged proudly.

"He said the East will be the first to fall. He must be fleeing there in order to regain his strength," the wise she-elf deduced. She would not fall to the lies again.

Elrond tried to stand with Galadriel. "We must warn Gondor. They can set a watch on the walls of Mordor. I will…"

Saruman cut him off. "No. Look after the Lady Galadriel and take her to Lothórien. She has used much of her power and needs to regain her health."

"I fear, my lord Saruman, that this cannot wait." Elrond was torn. He wanted to help his mother in law. He truly cared for her but all of Middle Earth is in danger. "We have to hunt him down and destroy him once and for all! With him in this condition of weakness, it could be our only chance."

Saruman shook his head, "without The One Ring, Sauron cannot regain his full power. I will handle this. Go now and get help for the lady."

Elrond did not agree. This was no time to divide their forces. They must work together if they were to be successful. He studied Galadriel. She was severely weakened and they could not take on Sauron without her. He nodded and carried her to his horse waiting for him to return.

 **X**

Radagast hurried his faithful rabbits. He promised them as many fresh fruits and vegetables as they want when they returned home. He was frustrated and angry at Gandalf for making him promise not to follow him into that cursed fortress. He should have stayed, should have been there to help him. He could have rescued him from this peril and he would not be in this condition.

When they finally arrived at his house in forests west of Mirkwood, the sun was setting behind the Misty Mountains. Gandalf did not wait for him to help stand. He rolled off the sleigh none too gracefully, trying to stifle a moan.

"I have to go. May I barrow a horse?" the Grey wizard asked as he limped to the horses grazing nearby.

Radagast let him walk on his own and started to unhook his tired rabbits. It took him a moment to register what was asked of him. "What? Are you mad? Gandalf, you are in no condition to travel. Where do you need to go?"

"When I was in Dol Guldor, I saw countless ranks of Moria Orcs marching to Erébor. They must be warned." Gandalf found a saddle and secured it to a steed. He looked back to Radagast who was pleading him not to go. "Will you summon our friends? Anyone from bird to beast. War is coming and the Mountain is the prize."

"Gandalf! Wait!" The Brown Wizard did not like this at all. Obviously, the world need them to act. Only his friend was weak! At that very moment, there was nothing that could be done. Gandalf needed rest. Not to mention he did not have his magical walking staff. Radagast was going to argue with his friend, but clearly there would be no winning for him. "You shouldn't be traveling as it is. But what good can you be without your staff? Stay long enough for me to help you make one. Rest while I prepare everything you need. Then I will make the summons."

The Grey Wizard sighed, knowing his friend was right. He sat down on a bench outside Radagast home, waiting for the preperations to be made. He prayed that he would not be too late.

 **X**

Lothlórien is truly a magnificent forest realm. It's first inhabitants were Silvan Elves of Nandorian, and the Sindarian Elves added to the population later. Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn came to the forest with seeds of the great Mallorn trees. They would grow to sprout leaves of gold and wood of silver, thus earning the name of The Golden Wood. Together, Galadriel and Celeborn guarded over the realm and watched over the rest of Middle Earth. They resided in the largest tree in the center of the forest.

Elrond was greeted by many elves in service to the lord and lady. They made haste to get her settled into her chambers. He did not wish to divulge any vital information until he spoke with Celeborn, therefore seeing to Galadriel's health personally. None of the servants tried to stop him, knowing full well his healing skill. A few stayed at their mistress' side to aid in any way they could. It took some time when she finally became stable and ready to rest.

Elrond was equally tired. After traveling to Dol Guldur so swiftly, fighting the dark shadows, bringing Galadriel home, and tending to her, he was ready to collapse. Only there was more to do. He addressed the head housekeeper who had been helping him, "where is Celeborn?"

"He has been away for a short while, my lord." Daena answered, tucking her mistress under the covers of the bed.

"To where?" Only Elrond's eyes gave an indication of his distress.

Galadriel had not yet fallen asleep. "My husband still searches for the Gatekeeper, Ruben, and his son, Jeremy."

Elrond knew that she need to sleep in order to quickly regain her strength. He wished that he could spare her more time, only this matter was of great importance. "What about the rest of the family?"

"We learned that Priscilla and some of the family are in Laketown. Nothing has been heard from Ruben and Jeremy, as they are still searching for the missing witches. I did know know they were the ones traveling with Thorin Oakenshield until they had already left Rivendell. Thranduil sent me word, the dwarves came through the Greenwood but all have departed."

"My lady, I need more of your council when you are well. I can't return home and to my daughter until I have spoken with you about another matter."

"What is on your mind?" She gently asked, working hard to keep her eyes open.

Elrond was torn to discuss this right then, "it's about the young witch, Jordan Drake, Ruben's granddaughter. She was cursed as a child, and I believe that the sorcerer, Milhawke cast it."

"It's possible, but that's not what is troubling you, is it?"

"No, there is more. Arwen and I have discussed it, she has become quite attached to both Jordan and Karah. Originally, we thought the Necromancer could have been Milhauke. Now, we worry he is still out there hiding in the shadows and possibly an ally to Sauron. The Dark Lord will look to the mountain for its position and stronghold. He sends his servant, Azog the Defiler to end Thorin Oakenshield and take the mountain. Milhauke could be another source. If he is the one who cursed Jordan, he could use her to get the knowledge hidden in the vast library of Erébor. Then the darkness could spread not just over Middle Earth, but onto the Undying Lands, or even other worlds."

"What is Jordan's curse?"

"I'm not certain. It took her voice and keeps her from communicating anything about it. I also fear that he stole the missing key from his friend, Ruben. He could have traveled to the world Priscilla comes from. The Gatekeepers fled from there to keep the secrets of the many gates from another dark sorcerer. If he has the missing key, he could be traveling back and forth freely, and part of the reason that the other world is no longer safe from evil."

"War is already on the horizon with Azog and Sauron. We must make haste to join Gandalf and aid in the fight against them. Send word to Celeborn to join us at the Lonely Mountain once he finds Ruben. Tell him that the granddaughters can be found there. He can help us keep watch over Jordan and keep her away from Erébor."

"My Lady, she was cursed many years ago and grew into adulthood with this burden. Is there any chance you can help her break it? It could be the only way to stop her from being controlled by the dark magic."

"Once I have regained my full strength, I will meet with her. I will not know if I can be of help until then. Send a servant to find my husband, then rest. We should depart soon."

"Thank you, my lady."

Elrond followed a servant to a chamber for him to rest. He was able to send another to find Celeborn. So much was at stake it was difficult to relax his mind to fall asleep. If they were to be successful, they needed much rest. He thought of his friend, Gandalf, hoping he was also getting the care and rest he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun was rising on the shores of Long Lake, showing the devastation and the desolation of Smaug. The present citizens of Laktown searched for loved ones. Survivors struggled to get themselves out of the freezing water; and sadly, not all were alive. Children cried, mothers comforted them to keep the family together, fathers worked to salvage what they could for their families.

The boat that held the dwarves, elf, the wizard and muggle family finally came to the shore. Tauriel helped Sigrid and Tilda out and immediately they began searching for their father and brother. The she-elf had lived for nearly 600years **,** and this kind of mass destruction and suffering was something she had never before seen. She was doing her best to keep her wits about her.

With the future completely unknown, Karah stayed close enough to the boat to keep her eyes on it, but away from the hysteria of the crowds. _What should she do now? Where was Nicole? And Jordan? Did they survive the attack? Where should she go with the children? Or stay on the shore and wait? What of her parents and grandparents?_ Drawing comfort from Kili, the rest of the dwarves, and Tauriel was the only thing from keeping her from breaking down in tears.

The dwarves stayed next to their boat. They were planning to continue their journey to the mountain. They had too! Thorin was expecting them, or he would assume they died from Smaug's attack. Bofur and Oin were trying to compromise with the younger dwarves, with no such luck. Neither wanted to leave unless Karah and Jordan were coming with them.

Bofur spoke in khuzdul, trying to keep the situation calm. "We need to get to the mountain. The company needs to know we are alive. They will need our help inside to fortify it and then we can either send for the lasses or bring them and their family."

"I'll not leave until Jordan has returned." Fili stated, his eyes becoming dangerously possessive thinking about Jordan.

"Lad, she may no-." Oin began but Fili cut him off.

"Don't say it! She's not dead!" Fili nearly yelled and ready to start throwing punches.

Kili did not partake in the conversation. Instead, he left the dwarves and stood in front of Karah. "Come with us. It's not safe here and I don't want to live in Erébor without you."

Karah looked down at her niece and nephew. "I can't leave, Kili. I won't leave the children here."

Kili had a solution. "Bring them along! They can stay in the mountain. Thorin was smitten with them, he will welcome them."

"But what of my sister? When she gets here, she won't know what happened to us, and probably assume the worst. I have to wait here for her."

"Amrâlimê, please!" Kili begged. He stepped to her, holding her waist in his strong hands, and touching his forehead to hers.

"I don't know what that means."

"I think you do." He smiled at her, breaking down her hesitation little by little.

Their attention was broken by two people shouting and fighting. Kili growled under his breath, angry over always getting interrupted. If he had his bow and arrows or his sword, he probably would have eliminated both offenders. He was forced to pause his action when he saw René and Gage try to hide behind him and Karah. A woman, Hilda was her name, was trying to pass out blankets to help people get warm. And the uni'browed weasel chased after her trying to get one.

Alfrid was forceful in throwing his authority around, claiming to be the deputy master. "I said give me that blanket!"

Hilda ripped it free and shout back at him, "over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" He raised his hand to strike her down, only to be forcefully stopped, his arm being bent behind him painfully.

Bard appeared and whispered angrily into the whimpering man's ear, "it would be incredibly unwise to get on anyone's bad side, Alfrid." He saw Hilda hold a grateful smile for him.

Tilda was the first to see him. "Da!" She shrieked and ran with her sister to her father.

Bard opened his arms to his daughters, bringing them and his son into a tight hug. The reunion was so joyous and anyone who witnessed would not have a dry eye. Just behind Bard, Jordan was helping Nicole drop her broom in Karah's bag.

René looked around frantically hoping her mother. "Mama!" the little girl screamed and raced away with Gage, Karah on their tail. The small group hugged and kissed each other, drying tears and smoothing down messy hair.

Jordan stayed back out of the way, wanting her cousins to have their moment. Leaning on her own broom for support, she made eye contact with Tauriel. The she-elf stood alone, joyful at the reunion. _Thank you for watching over them._

Tauriel smiled at her, "I don't know what you are saying."

Jordan did not care that Tauriel was so much taller than her. She dropped her broom and hugged her waist. Tauriel understood the gesture. After a moment of surprise, she bent down a little and hugged her back.

"Jordan!" Fili's voice cried out. When she spun around, she was nearly tackled by the dwarf prince and he held her tight. "You are not leaving me ever again! And I will never leave you either!"

 _Don't make promises you can't keep._ Jordan knowingly smiled. She lovingly pressed her forehead to his, relieved to see he was fine. The firmness of his embrace was so comforting, until it carried on longer than normal. When she tried to back up, he held tighter, almost possessive.

"I do promise, because you are coming with us to the mountain." Fii picked up her broom and took her elbow to bring her to the boat. There was something different about him. Anger, fear, and frustration would be understandable. This was different. He was not being rough with her, he was just forceful.

Jordan let him lead her, because her eyes were locked on the mountain. She could feel anxiety build in her, knowing somewhere inside the mountain, was the book she needed to save her brother. She was so close! All she had to do was follow Fili and get inside. She could 'Accio' the book once she was in the right place, get out of the mountain, unlock the gate, and save Blair. Not realizing she was actively leaving her family, hearing Karah and Kili's argument broke her train of thought.

Kili pulled Karah as well. "You too! All of you are coming with us."

Karah did not want to fight Kili, but she had to insist otherwise. "We can't leave! The rest of our family is still out there somewhere. We were to meet them in Laketown. If we go to the mountain, we may never find them."

Nicole was still trying to calm her children. Hearing the discussion of leaving, she decided it was time to speak her thoughts, and surprisingly they all listened. "Our magic can help these muggles. And with the help of elvish magic, they can heal those who are hurt." She looked to Tauriel, pleading for her support.

Tauriel was about to walk over to Nicole and Karah to start forming a plan, when she stopped. Recognizing a presence behind her, she addressed him in her native language. "My lord, Legolas."

The elf prince seemed to appear out of nowhere! He looked over the odd group, seeing the terrible suffering of these people. In his opinion, there was no one but the dwarves to blame. When the Dragon Slayer passed him, he motioned for Tauriel to wait while he spoke to the man. "Where are you leading these people?"

Bard filled is arms with tools and wood to pack and take with them. He felt the weight of leadership on his shoulders. His children and the people of Laketown needed him to be strong, wise, and to keep them level headed. He wondered if stopping Alfrid execution was indeed a wise choice. A small part of him wished he had let them do it. Only he knew it would benefit no one. Right now, they had many preparations to see to if they hoped to survive. "There is only one place, and I fear we won't make it there before nightfall. We will take refuge in Dale, until we can claim what Oakenshield owes us to rebuild."

Tauriel listened to the conversation, confident in Bard's ability to care for these people. She would stay and help if she could, only she noticed Prince Legolas behaving strangely. When Bard left them, she walked up to him, "What do you know?"

Legolas continued to study the horrific scene around him. There was not much they could do with just the two of them. He did not want to frighten anyone so again he spoke to her in their tongue. "We must take leave of these people. We cannot help them. But we can be of help elsewhere. Come, time is wasting."

"Where are we going?"

"I followed an orc out of Laketown. His name is Bolg, and he is the spawn of Azog the Defiler. There was a warg pack waiting for him outside of Esgaroth, then went north. These orcs are different, wearing the mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?" Tauriel repeated. "How can this be? That stronghold is in the northern Misty Mountains. Why would they come here?"

The sounds of horse steps echoed, and another elf voice called out to them. "My Lord Legolas!" It was one of their loyal guards, Indo. "Your father wishes for you to return to him."

Legolas nodded, "we will go there first. Tauriel-."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Indo shook his head, knowing this would not be received well. "Tauriel has been banished."

"Excuse me?" Legolas held his fury back, anger biting from his voice. "You can tell my father that I won't return without her."

Tauriel felt her whole world fall apart. Now she understood how these humans felt of losing their home. Hearing her friend fight on her behalf gave her hope, but this was not the time. "Legolas, he is your king. You must go to him."

He looked back to his friend, "he may be my king, but he is my father first. And he can't command how I feel." Turning back to Indo, "tell my father what has happened to Laketown and aid is needed. The humans are marching to Dale. Have food, clothing, and other supplies delivered there."

Indo bowed to Legolas and rode away.

Legolas watched the elf leave, confident he will relay the entire message. "Tauriel, will you ride with me to Gundabad?"

Tauriel nodded, knowing she could not forsake him a third time. She appreciated him asking her, rather than commanding her, despite not having any power over her with being banished from his kingdom. She looked to Nicole, Jordan, Karah, and the dwarves. "I must go. I will return as soon as I can."

Nicole could not to ask more of Tauriel, she had already done so much for all of them. She had no idea what was said between the elves; she only knew it was not good news and Tauriel looked nearly inconsolable. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. You will have a place amongst us when you return."

All the children and witches hugged her. Each dwarf thanked her with a handshake or a gentle smile. Legolas watched the farewell, unsure of what to make of the sight. Seeing firsthand the rare comradery between the races is the only way to prove it happened. He chose to give them some privacy by finding his steed and mounting. When she was ready, he gently kicked the horse and rode toward north.

"Lads," Bofur saw this as an opportunity to make their own departure. "We have to leave now."

"We are starting to get some right nasty looks from the humans." Oin added worriedly. "They were quick to turn on one of their own. I suspect we dwarves won't be as lucky if we stick around much longer."

Fili still had Jordan's bottomless bag over his shoulder. Taking her broom, he struggled to shove it inside for safe keeping. Then he reached for Jordan's wand. She stepped back to keep it out of his reach. Dark controlling thoughts slithered into his mind demanding he act quickly. He knew that she would not willingly part from it and fight him. He experienced her anger the last time he took her wand and he was ready for it. From the way he saw it, she should be worried about him! He was still furious with her for leaving him in the boat when they were fleeing Laketown. **If he had control of her wand, she would do what he told her. If he had to pick her up and tie her to the bench of the boat, he would! He cherished her, his treasure, and he would not part from her. She was his! He will keep her safe. She will come to the mountain with him and he will force her to…**

He suddenly stopped himself just in the nick of time. He did not even realize his enrage face inches away from hers still trying to take her wand. His conscience brought him out of his dark thoughts. **What was happening to him? Force her? How could he do that? He could not force her to do anything! If he took away her freedom he was no better than a slave master! His treasure? Jordan was not some nonliving piece of rock or metal he could keep in a treasure horde, like a dragon. Dragon sickness…No! He will not fall victim to this evil. He will overcome it.**

As gently as possible he released her to put some distance between them. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say…" Fili could see the fear and hurt written all over Jordan's face. She must have believed him because she wrapped her arms around him and tightly hugged him. "Believe me when I say that I want you by my side, but will not force you there. Please come to me as soon as you can. If I have to come here for you, I'm bringing Bifur with me."

 _I will come._ Jordan signed to him with a smile. _Tell Bifur that I'm okay. Please don't tell him that I took off again. He will be really mad. I promise to join you soon._ She kissed him before helping him climb over the side of the boat.

Gage had broken away from Nicole and demanded that Jordan pick him up. He held out his small fist to Fili, who promptly bumped it.

"Keep your aunty safe," Fili asked softly.

"Okay," the little boy answered.

Leaning down, Fili kissed Jordan once more. It devastated him to leave her, but he had to prove to her and himself that he trusted her. Gage wrapped a free arm around Fili's neck and pressed his forehead to his.

Kili was too focused on trying to convince Karah to come with him to notice his brother stopping himself from being overtaken by the dreaded family curse. Or that Fili had chosen to let Jordan do her will and was preparing to leave without her. Kili did not want to accept Karah pulling away from him. "Please don't do this."

Karah held his hands in hers. "Kili, listen to me. I want to go with you, but I am needed here. You and Fili must go because Thorin is going to need you both. I had a vision back in the Misty Mountains. I think he will succumb to Dragon Sickness. Go to the mountain and keep him safe."

"How do you know about Dragon Sickness? No, never mind. We can talk about it on the way!"

"We can't go right now. We will come as soon as we find our family and these people are safe." Karah assured him. She put her hands on either side of his face, pulled him to her and kissed his forehead. "Trust me, I will come to you. Go! We will see you soon."

Kili reluctantly went to the boat and paused. He turned back around and took Karah's hand, placing a token with the runes carved into the stone. "My mother gave this to me, making me promise to come back to her. Promise that you'll come back to me?"

She studied the stone and the runes she could not read. "With my whole heart, I promise I will come to you. I love you, and nothing will stop me from being with you."

He stared at her for a moment letting her words sink in. The corner of his mouth twitched up and he came down hard on her lips. He wrapped one arm over her shoulder and the other around her back to trap her body to his. "I love you too. I'll be waiting. Don't be too long."

"Aunt Karah?" René's small voice called as she pulled her mother along. "Can't you send him a patronous? Mama has been doing it to Grandma and Grandpa. You can tell him you're okay and when you will be coming to see him."

"Of course! René you are a genius!" Karah could not believe that she had forgotten! The little girl beamed with pride from the praise. "I will keep you informed by my patronus!"

Kili had heard the term before and yet to have seen it. "What is a patronus? I swear woman, you keep confusing me when you tell me these things without explaining what they are!"

Karah took out her wand and grasped Kili's hand. "Expecto Patronum!" a silver mist flowed from the end of the wand, forming a graceful swan. It flew around them and landed like it was swimming in a pond. "I will send her to you to let you know when we are coming."

Jordan watched the happy magic, sorrow filling her head and heart. Gage snuggled into her arms, unknowingly comforting. She felt eyes on her and looked to see Fili waiting for her to show him hers. _I can't summon a patronus. I can't even make the mist._

"How come?" He asked carefully.

 _I haven't had many happy memories. Only until recently, since I came here and met you, has that begun to change. You've made me very happy._

"Truly?"

She only had time to nod when Bofur interrupted. "Come on, lads!" He and Oin had given them as long as possible. "If we don't go now, we might not be leaving at all."

Karah helped Kili into the boat, and Jordan pushed them away from shore. The whole family's goodbye waves were sad and worried.

"Be safe!" Karah shouted to them. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Kili shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was many hours before the several hundred homeless people of Laketown arrived in Dale. The vacancy of the ruined city was earie, bleak, and tragic. The smell of smoke was pungent in the air, soot stained many of the buildings. A fresh layer of snow dusted the ground and the dead plants and trees. It was like the ancient city was crying out to be restored and justice be served.

People scattered all over for a dry place to sleep for the night. They were tired and scavenged to find food from the loads of stuff they were able to salvage from their burned homes. Fires were built to keep out of the cold, and injuries were tended too.

Nicole took it upon herself to delegate duties in her large family. She sent Jordan and Karah to follow Bard, and they began to use their magic to repair many of the occupied buildings, give water to those who needed it, and heal wounds to the best of their ability. These acts of kindness went a long way to bring hope back to these people. After so many years of struggle and hardship, they had forgotten what it felt like. Some even spoke of staying in Dale and not returning the Laketown. By the time night fell, many people were collapsing from exhaustion and welcoming the unconsciousness of sleep.

Bard returned to his family after assuring someone would be keeping watch over the city and the people recovered and slept. Considering Bard saved him from the noose, he had not trouble delegating the job to Alfrid and hoped he would handle the task like his life depended on it.

"Bard?" Nicole called to him from the house his family was staying in. It must have previously belonged to a large family, for there were enough beds for everyone. Nicole had used every magical cleaning spell she knew to deodorize the smell on the furniture and walls, dehumidified the air, and remove the dirt and dust that had settled over the years. There was a hot fire burning in the fireplace and his children had been fed rations from what was brought from Ruben and Priscilla's house. "Come and have something to eat."

He gratefully accepted the bread and bowl of hot stew. Settling down in a chair near the fire, he ate and watched the flames dance. "Someone pillaged my house. It's completely empty. I wonder if the guards did it after I was arrested."

Nicole was tucking a blanket tighter around her son and daughter who were snuggling together on a single bed. "No Bard, no one pillaged it. Karah and Jordan packed your house. Everything from the food to your books, bedding and knick-knacks. All of it is in one of their bags."

"But how? I saw everything they carried, there is no way…"

"I would think that by now, dear cousin, you would believe in magic." Nicole smiled at his astonishment. "So, Bard the Dragon Slayer, or should I say, King Bard, what is the plan now?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm not worthy of such a title and honor. I cannot lead…"

"Don't be absurd! You've been an advocate for your people for years, killed a dragon for them, literally led them out of the fire and ashes. And let's not forget that you are a descendant of Lord Girion of Dale. You have royal blood flowing through your veins. If you are not fit to rule, then no one here is."

Bard was not convicned he was ready to fulfill his ancestor's shoes. "The first thing we need to do retrieve the gold that Oakenshield promised us. I'm not sure we can even begin to rebuild Laketown in the winter. Or travel to other settlements to get supplies. We may have to wait until spring. We could go to the mountain and stay there, or…"

"Thorin is alive?" Nicole asked with solace in her voice.

Bard studied his cousin. He did not want to see her hurt anymore. He knew what it was like to lose a spouse. It was a pain like none other, a hole that may never be filled. He wanted her to be happy, she and her children deserved it. He just doubted Thorin Oakenshield was a wise choice to bring joy back to them. "When we arrived, the braziers at the main gate of Erébor were lit. Someone from the company is alive inside the mountain."

"Oh, thank the four founders!" Nicole sighed with a grateful smile.

"Four founders?"

"My school back in our world was called Hogwarts. And there were two witches and two wizard who founded it."

"I see." Bard continued to eat his meal and ponder the next course of action.

"Why don't we stay here? Once my parents and grandparents arrive, we could use magic and other resources to rebuild Dale."

"This place should be rebuilt. But our home is Laketown and their livelihood. It should come first, then Dale."

"Okay. Well, now is the time to rest. It's late and we will all need our strength in the morning. There is a clean bed near your children."

"Thank you. You've been a life saver."

Nicole smiled at him. "We are family. And family looks out for each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bard, we don't have enough food and water to last us three days." Percy reported after breakfast the next morning. He had done his best to wash away the soot and grim from his face and hands. It helped him feel better being just a little bit cleaner; like his was more in control of their situation.

"Do what you can, Percy." Bard answered, knowing it was not much of one. "The children, the wounded, and the women come first."

The night before, Bard fell asleep instantly. Exhaustion took over and he practically passed out. The warmth of the fire and the mild comfort of the bed lulled him into a blissful coma. When he awoke, he carefully got out of bed as to not to disturb anyone. The first person he met was his late wife's cousin, Jordan. He never really spent any time with her, since the only way he could communicate with her was when she wrote on a board with a special pen. She only nodded to him and went back to gazing at the mountain. He wondered if she was also pining after one of the dwarves.

Once he made it outside, he found Percy desperately trying to count their supplies. The news of their current stock was depressing. Time was wasting and they needed to meet with Thorin, or whomever was inside that mountain. They could have everyone start preparing for their possible move to Erébor while Bard negotiated. He decided he would pick who would come with him and who would stay behind and keep things organized here. But first, there was one person he wanted to check on.

"Morning, Alfrid. How was the night watch?" Bard asked remarkably hopeful.

"I'm awake!" Alfrid rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "I stayed awake all night."

Bard looked at him skeptically and repeated, "how was the night watch?"

"Nothing went unnoticed, nor out of the ordinary." Both men walked to the main door and pushed it open.

"Except for the heavily armed battalion of elves right outside the door." Bard rested his hands on his hips before glaring at Alfrid.

The morning sunshine gleamed on the golden armor of the elf army. They waited at parade rest until addressed by the host outside the main gate. As soon as Bard came through the door, they came to attention, clicking their heals in one loud unified snap! He descended the stairs to look for someone in charge and the elves turned to create a path for him, closing again as he passed. The rest of his people started to emerge from the main hall, oooh'ing and aah'ing over the gracefully and almost angelic beings.

King Thranduil road into the courtyard riding a great elk with large antlers that would make any hunter mad with desire. He was the most elegant and majestic of all the elves, his long cape, warrior's crown, and gleaming silver armor indicated his position and authority.

Bard could not believe his eyes that he was standing in the presence of the real elf king, though he did his best to remain calm and collected. "My lord, Thranduil! We did not expect to see you."

"My son informed me that you needed aid." The elf kings deep voice and his expression were completely indifferent, uncongenial, to the blessings he brought to the humans.

Another elf directed a team of horses pulling a large cart of supplies. It was one of many carts full of food, blankets, clothing, and many other necessities. The humans could not contain their joy. They began unloading and sharing the goods, hope over flowing them. They were going to survive!

Bard's relief overflowed. "You have saved us! Thank you!"

Thranduil's face did not alter, "your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come just to help you. I came to reclaim something of mine. Conveniently, I was also able to personally escort Ladies Priscilla and Alicia Paisley."

Priscilla and Alicia road in another cart full of goods. When they caught sight of Bard, they accepted help from another elf down from the cart and rushed his way. They saw what happened to Laketown and were desperate to see for themselves that their family was okay.

Decades ago, Priscilla married Ruben and became the matriarch of the family, and the first witch. Priscilla's wisdom and cleverness would rival Rowena Ravenclaw, therefore explaining how she came to be one of the house's proudest head girl. Her silver blonde hair came down just past her shoulders was pinned up to keep it out of her face. Her kind grey eyes were frame with black horned glasses. Her robes were black with her family plaid secured around her shoulders with a paisley teardrop-shaped brooch. She was of average height, with age slowly shrinking her, making her appear frail; though, those who knew her were aware of that common misconception.

Alicia was engulfed in a heavy navy cloak with fuxfur trim, hiding her strawberry blonde hair. She graduated from Hogwarts a year before her husband, Jeremy. She was in Slytherin and determined to use her ambition to save her family's business. She had no time for love, until Jeremy graduated from Hufflepuff and started coming around the shop. His flattery eventually scored him one date, with the promise that after, he leaves her alone. However, he somehow managed to win her love and affection that very night and have been together ever since.

"Oh, Bard! Thank Merlin you're here!" Priscilla hugged him tight. She considered him like a son and loved his children as her grandchildren. "Where are the children?"

"Inside with…" Bard began to explain until he was cut off.

René's young voice carried as far as her little legs ran from the main door. "Nanna! Grandma!"

Alicia bent to her knees and picked up her granddaughter and spun her around. "Thank goodness you are alright!"

"Nanna, guess what? Uncle Bard killed the dragon. He used the Black Arrow and shot it down!"

"He did!" Alicia's eyes went wide. Her shock was not faked just for the sake of the child. She had heard of what the terrible drake had done to Dale and Erébor. It was a great relief that it was finally gone. And she was so proud of Bard for his heroism and bravery.

"We must hear everything!" Priscilla insisted. "Where is everyone else? What about Karah and Jordan?"

"They're here too! Look!" René pointed back to the door.

Nicole came out with Gage on her hip, followed by Bain, Sigrid, Karah, Tilda, and Jordan. Karah and Alicia could not hold back their emotions at seeing each other. The tears washed away the worry and fear. It's unnatural for a parent to lose a child. These many weeks without having her daughter safe and accounted for was ripping Alicia apart. She kissed Karah's cheeks then grabbed Jordan in a mother-bear hug. There was no way she would let her niece be left out, welcoming her as her own daughter.

King Thranduil still remained seated on his elk while he watched the whole scene. He locked eyes with Jordan and Karah, who were quietly and reluctantly giving him their thanks. He could not help himself with he spoke, "I'm glad to see you are well, Ladies Karah and Jordan. You left so suddenly and when I heard the news of Laketown, I worried for you."

And just like that, Alicia went from grateful mother, to scolding her foolish child in a split second. "Why didn't you just stay in Mirkwood? King Thranduil sent us word you were safe inside his palace. And when we got there, you were already gone! We have been worried sick about you!"

Karah attempted to smooth things over. "I'm sorry, mum. It was complicated and we couldn't stay."

"You were welcomed to stay as long as you liked." Thranduil was all for getting them in trouble after all the commotion they caused. "I am most curious to how you helped my prisoners escape the dungeons?"

Jordan glared at him and signed, _We didn't do anything._

"Yeah, it was Bilbo." Karah blurted out and immediately covered her mouth.

Bard's surprise by the smallest member of the company was not exactly subtle. "The halfling broke the dwarves out his dungeons?"

 _Nice going!_ Jordan smacked Karah's shoulder.

Priscilla was also eager to know the details. "Who did you have in your dungeons, your majesty?"

"A company of dwarves up to no good." Thranduil answered dryly.

 _You don't know what you're talking about._ Jordan's hands spat at him.

"Yeah, you locked them up without cause." Karah added She had forgotten that the elf king did not understand anything Jordan signed and was only getting answers from her.

"My cause was prevention. Laketown has been burned to ash from the dragon _**they**_ woke. Tell me, ladies, who benefited from their escape?" Thranduil scowled down to them.

Jordan reared up for a fight when her grandmother placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "Let us go inside. There is obviously much more to tell."

"The young ladies can inform you. I have unfinished business to attend with these dwarves."

"And what would that be?" Nicole asked with unease.

"Not that it's anyone's concern but mine, but now that I have the upper hand, I supposed sharing my motive will not hinder my success. I will be getting the necklace made of the white gems of Lasgalen. It was meant to be a gift and I will no longer forsake it. I paid for it decades ago and I will see it in my possession, one way or another."

"Would one of those ways be by force?" Priscilla kept her voice diplomatic, knowing there was more to the story.

"If that is what is required." He turned and started speaking in Sindarian, commanding his subjects to finish unloading the goods for the humans and prepare to march to the mountain.

Bard understood where the king was going with his plan. "Please wait! My people also have a claim on the wealth inside Erébor. Thorin promised us a share to rebuild our lives. Let me speak with him before fighting commences."

Thranduil smirked at him. "Reasoning with a dwarf? Speaking with Oakenshield will get you nowhere."

Bard was persistent. "It could avoid unnecessary war amongst us. Please wait and let me try."

The people of Laketown and the Gatekeepers were all for this option. They were tired, hungry, in need of shelter, clothing, and warmth. They had no trouble believing Thorin, who promised them a better life, would give them what they were owed. They could trust him. Except, the Thorin they knew was being smothered and poisoned by the cursed gold. Dragon Sickness was overpowering him with a greater lust for the precious metals and gems than dwarves already had. Glimpses of Thorin Oakenshield could be seen briefly until the curse consumed him again. Soon, it will be too late and it will devour him completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Gatekeeper women and children watched from a lookout the events in Erébor, along with the entire elf army, and some of the citizens of Laketown. Priscilla stood in the front of the family with Alicia and Nicole flanking her sides. King Thranduil sat on his elk proudly as he waited. When Bard reached the main gate alone, the company of dwarves under Thorin Oakensheild lined the battlement. It was too far to hear what was said, but they assumed things were going well when Bard came down from his horse and waked to the newly constructed gate.

All Jordan could think about was how she was going to get inside the mountain. She was getting desperate. She no longer worried or cared if Milhawke tortured her. She knew he was a little scared of what she would do to him. He took her promise of a painful death to heart if her brother was not well cared for. The curse brought so much darkness on her and her thoughts were beginning to drift in that direction without any encouragement. That part of her wanted to burn him alive because she could do it without her wand. She could silence him so his screams would not be heard, just like he had done to her. A sinister smile crept onto her lips and out of the corner of her eye, and she saw a black dot fly out of Dale heading east.

Karah's voice broke Jordan's concentration. "As soon as Dad and Grandpa get here, I was thinking we could go to the mountain. We could see Kili, Fili, Ori, Bifur, Bilbo, Thorin, and the rest."

 _Yeah, sounds good to me._ Jordan answered, shaking away the horrendous ideas from her mind.

"Are you okay? How's your back?"

 _I'm fine. I'm just a little sore._

"Can I take a look at it?" Karah knew Jordan would not be able to tell her what the marking said. Perhaps if she played her cards right, someone else who can read them, could just _**happen**_ to see and tell her what they said. It could be a clue to a way to break the curse.

 _No._ Jordan shook her head and tried to turn her attention back to the mountain.

Priscilla was keeping a watchful eye on her granddaughter. She worried over her for many reasons, and apparently, she needed some form of assistance. "Are you hurt, Jordan?"

 _I'm fine._ Jordan answered quickly, trying to keep her expressions respectful.

"We were attacked by orcs on our way here and one scratched her with a poisoned club." Karah reported, not willing to give up if it meant helping her cousin.

 _Don't be a tattle-tale!_ Jordan snapped.

Karah ignored her cousin. "Our friend, Tauriel healed her before the dragon burned Laketown. But it was infected and her bandaged should be changed."

 _Will you…_ Jordan was going to lose her temper when her grandmother cut her off.

"Let me see your back, dear." Priscilla insisted, going inside to their temporary home.

 _It's fine, grandma._ Jordan argued as she followed, knowing it was not a good idea to cross Priscilla when her mind was set.

"If it's fine, then you should have no problem letting me see it." Priscilla used the tone dedicated for stubborn children, motioning Jordan to go first.

Jordan was more than begrudging her cousin for bringing it up and then ratting her out. She would not look at anyone as she carefully pulled up the back of her shirt. There was not choice in the matter and she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Merlin's beard!" Priscilla gasped when she saw the Black speech on her granddaughter's skin. "Alicia, come here!"

 _No, Grandma please don't…_ Jordan begged her not to tell anymore people.

Alicia came inside posthaste by Priscilla's urgency. "Yes?"

"Look at Jordan's back!" Priscilla pointed and held the shirt up.

Alicia's eyes widened. "Oh, Jordan!"

Jordan let them look at her for another moment before she roughly yanked away from her grandmother. It was already bad enough the pain she felt and the misery that came with the curse and she was the last of her direct family. She did not need or want their pity. As she stormed out of the house, she put her shirt back into place so not to show anyone else. Back to the lookout, she was just in time to see Bard and Thranduil returning from the bridge that gave passage over the river back to Dale.

The sound of loud crashing and the tremors of earth shaking drew everyone's attention back to Erébor. A hug bolder had been broken and dropped down onto the bridge crossing the moat. Now the only way in was by: swimming, flying, or luck that you could find big enough rocks to step on.

Bard immediately called attention to the people of Laketown and informed them of King Thorin's denial. Seeing the disappointment on their faces was enough to light an angry fire in him hot enough to rival Smaug. He called them to arms and found the armory of Dale. It was surprisingly untouched from the destruction and marauders. Elves and humans alike began training side by side for war. Thranduil ordered a tent to be set up for him in the open courtyard so he can work on a battle strategy.

The Gatekeepers did not participate. Instead, they chose to continue what Nicole had been managing the day prior, putting the ruined city right again. There were some parts that would need a stone mason because the structures were completely missing. They fixed roads, walls, roofs, anything they could. They may not be joining the fight, but at least there would be a safe place to retreat to when the humans, elves, and dwarves came to their senses.

Priscilla had sent another patronus to her husband and son. She had to chuckle every time she did it because it was an elephant and they were not native to the wizard community she was born into, nor Middle Earth. It tended to startle people! Her family had taken a trip to a muggle zoo when she was a child and saw the strength and power of the giants, latching on how they represented wisdom, compassion, family love, patience, authority, and pride. They had been her favorite animal ever since and was joyous when she discovered it was her magical guardian.

Ruben and Jeremy had been gone for weeks searching for their lost granddaughters. It turned into a wild goose chase trying to locate them! Now that they were safely returned, Priscilla needed her husband by her side in order to make united decision about what they were going to do next. Even though their belongings had been successfully saved from the inferno, their home in Laketown had been destroyed. The house itself had not been important. They had settled there in order to keep an eye on the Lonely Mountain.

Many years ago, Priscilla had read in tea leaves prophesizing about the fire drake inside the mountain awakening once again and destroying everything in its path. She also saw a great battle with no clear outcome of the winner. Only the loss of many lives. It did not take much effort to convince Ruben to move once more. He had been itching to leave their home in Gondor, still plagued with losing his friend, Milhauke the day they celebrated their anniversary.

To say losing a friend is hard, is always an understatement. Ruben and Milhauke had grown up together and loved each other like brothers. Ruben searched for his friend for months, not finding a body or trail to follow. It was like he disappeared into thin air. After coming home alone, he decided it was time to leave and move somewhere else. That's when Priscilla told him of her tea leaves. Relocating was like a breath of fresh air.

-X-

Jordan had not signed to anyone for the rest of the day; still angry with Karah and trying to avoid her grandmother's observant eyes. Every time one of them came near, she dropped what she was doing to find something else to work on. Currently, she was trying to make water flow from a fountain mounted on the outside wall of the great hall. She heard the annoying weasel, Alfrid, shouting at someone from the stairs next to her to leave Dale immediately. She almost hexed him just because she felt like it and wanted to take her fury out on something; until she saw who he was shouting at. _Gandalf!_

"Who's in charge here?" the grey wizard demanded to know. He sized up the man still sporting a large uni-brow whom was sneering at him. Deciding the man was not worth any more of his time, he spotted Jordan Drake. "Lady Jordan! You're here! Where is your cousin? And the rest of the company?"

Bard emerged from inside Thranduil's tent. "Who are you?" he called out, seeing an angry Alfrid and joyful Jordan.

Gandalf quickly introduced himself, grateful that Jordan had come to his side, showing her support of him. "I need to speak with you over a matter of great importance. Everyone in Dale is in danger!"

Suddenly, a loud crack like thunder snapped and echoed over the city. Everyone stopped moving and looked to the sky to see if a storm was brewing. It was bright blue and the sun was shining bright, no chance of snow or rain. Once they all looked down again, they found two new men dusting themselves off, as if they had traveled a long distance.

Priscilla, followed by the rest of the family, rushed to the courtyard, immediately recognizing the sound. "Ruben!" She shouted and hugged her husband tightly and kissed him.

Alicia did the same with Jeremy, and then allowing the men to make their rounds through the family. When they came to the missing granddaughters, Ruben practically collapsed on Jordan. Jeremy held his daughter as if he would never let her go again, tears clouding his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked, holding her head gently in one hand, wanting to make sure he was not dreaming.

Karah's answer was muffled by his shoulder. "All over Middle Earth."

"Thank the four founders you're both safe! But you are so grounded!"

Ruben was still holding Jordan when he locked eyes with his wife. "What is going on here?"

-X-

Inside the tent, Thranduil, Bard, Gandalf, Ruben, and Priscilla were in a turbulent council.

Gandalf was not ashamed to show his fear and frustration. "War is coming! I've just come from Dul Guldor and an army of orcs is on its way. Our enemy has summed his full strength and is marching here."

Thranduil was not buying it. He poured himself a glass of wine, then gestured to everyone else. Only Bard and Priscilla accepted. "I can see you've never had dealings with any of the wizards of Arda. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm, is just a storm."

"Not this time!" Gandalf gritted out, hands on his hips.

Ruben intervened on the Grey Wizard's behalf. "The number of orcs has grown considerably, and they are no ordinary clumsy dark creatures. They have been bred and trained to fight. Something, or someone, is behind this. Whether we know for sure if they are marching this way, it would extremely foolish to not prepare as if they were."

"But who would be behind this? And why now?" Priscilla asked and then quickly explaining her tea leaf reading many years prior. "Is it possible the tea leaves and these strange occurrences are related?"

Gandalf's pacing became an outlet for him as he explained where he had been. "Lady Galadriel sent me to Dol Guldor to investigate a Necromancer. It was no mortal man playing with dark magic, but Sauron! He has returned and has been building his strength and forces. We forced him to reveal himself with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. Azog the Deflier was meant to intercept them and kill them, so they would never reach the mountain. Sauron wants control of the mountain for the treasure within as well as its position. It's the gateway to reclaiming Angmar in the North. And should he succeed, all of Arda will fall into darkness."

Thranduil appeared to be relaxed in his chair, only his eyes give a slight impression he was worried. "And where is this army, Mithrandir?" Gandalf stood silent, unsure of the answer. "So you don't know for sure if they are in fact headed this way?"

"Why do you doubt me? You think I'm making this up! Why…" Gandalf was cut off.

"Your dwarf friends are held up inside the mountain, keeping their treasure and gold as hostages. I think you'd say anything to save them." Thranduil sneered. "I do admire your loyalty to them as they do not deserve it. But it does not persuade me from abandoning my reasons for charging the mountain. I hope you can understand that, Mithrandir. You started this, I'm going to finish it. Your friends are out of time." He stood up from his chair opened the flap to the tent. "Feren! Give the order to the archers, if anything moves on that mountain, kill it."

-X-

Outside the tent, the rest of the Gatekeepers waited to hear what would happen. Bard came out, needing some air to think properly and process everything he learned.

"Bard, what happened?" Nicole asked and handed him a cup of water.

"We attack at dawn." Bard answered, drinking some of the water, and splashing some on his face.

"What? Why? Surely that can't be the only solution! Thorin…" Nicole argued.

"Thorin Oakenshield denied us aid!" Bard snapped. He was not angry at her despite him taking it out on her. "My hands are tied here, Nicole. My people, my family, won't survive this winter without his help, and he's refused. He's been cursed by the treasure with gold sickness and attacking is our only option to force him to keep his word."

"If he's sick, then give him medicine." René suggested once she was at her mother's side.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Bard's tone softened for the sake of the children listening. Looking around, he saw Jeremy, Alicia, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, Gage, Karah, and Jordan all plagued with fear and anguish. He did not want to do this, but he was not naive enough to believe he would like every decision he would have to make as leader for his people.

Gandalf busted out of the tent. "You, Dragon-Slayer! Do you truly agree with this? Would you willing trade the blood of dwarves for gold?"

Bard rubbed his face in frustration. "I don't _**really**_ believe it will come to that. There are fourteen of them, and hundreds of us. They know they won't win."

A familiar voice called out from the night, "that won't stop them!" Everyone turned to see who spoke, making it easy for René to slip away unnoticed.

For the first time in weeks, Gandalf was relieved. "Bilbo Baggins!"

-X-

René listened to the adult conversation intently. It was too confusing to figure out. Adults always made things confusing! **If Mr. Thorin was sick, why couldn't mama give him medicine?** She knew it tasted horrible. Whoever made it obviously never ate a cherry before! She decided that since the adults will not help Mr. Thorin, she will! No one was paying her any attention as everyone was focused on the curly light brown haired fellow who just arrived. The hobbit was so different from anyone she had ever met, even shorter than Thorin, who was just a little shorter than her mom, who was very small for a human.

No one was paying her any mind so she took her chance and ran home. She was so quick and quiet she could rival a hobbit. It took her a moment to find her small bag her mom gave her at her last birthday. Her stuff was cluttered all over and naturally the bag was on the floor beneath all of it. It was just a normal bag, but it was spacious with many pockets. Then she dug through her great grandmother's bags and started pulling things out. She could not read very well so she just took anything that look like it could possibly be medical stuff. She found the first aid kit, other supplies, and a medical handbook. She may not know what some of this stuff was, but she watched the old people enough to know where to find the information she needed. She hopped that once she got there, one of the dwarves, Kili or Fili, could help her. Now she just needed one last thing… her father's wand.

Her mother was very clear when she told René, she was not allowed to have it until she was eleven years old and on her way to Hogwarts. But since she probably would not be attending Hogwarts anymore, she figured it would be okay to start using it now. Luckily, Nicole was fairly organized and it took no time at all to find it.

Just as she was about to pull her hood over her head and leave, she caught sight of the magic mirror. The handle was sticking out of the bottomless bag, so she nicked that too. "Show me Thorin, please?" She almost forgot her manners!

-X-

Bilbo was led into the tent to speak with Thranduil, Bard, Ruben, Priscilla, and with Gandalf for support. He really did not know what to expect and was nervous to actually be face to face with the elf king. Sure, he had been in his presence many times while the company was locked up in his dungeons, but Thranduil was unaware of him the whole time. Or so Bilbo thought.

"So, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons right underneath my guards?" Thranduil guessed, pointedly looking at Bilbo.

"Yes, well, sorry." Bilbo shrank a little under the frosty gaze. Breaking away and gaining some courage, he dug into his pockets. "I came to give you this."

Thranduil's eyes widened with amazement. He had not seen the Arkenstone in decades. "The Heart of the Mountain, the King's Jewel. And worth a king's ransom."

Everyone in the room was mesmerized by the most prized gem of Erbébor. Its inner light glittered like water in the sun, snow under the stars, rain upon the moon. Any light that fell on it turned into countless magnificent white and rainbow sparks.

Bard was the first to break the hypnosis, "how can you give this to us? Why?"

Bilbo sighed defeatedly, knowing what his consequences were. "I took it as my share of the treasure. I'm doing this for my friends. Dwarves can be obstinate, pigheaded, and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive, with awful manners. However, they are also loyal, brave, and kind. You will find no better friendships then that in a dwarf. I've become quite fond of them, and will do anything I can to save them. And they know it. Now, Thorin has been infected by Dragon Sickness, and he values this stone over everything. I believe he will give you all what you are owed in exchange for the Arkenstone's return. This way there is no need to fight. I also hope that it will break him of this feverish intoxication."

Everyone glanced at each other having their own silent conversations. Most of them never truly thought they would lay eyes on the magnificent stone. It was obvious how any living being would covet the Arkenstone. However, it would not fill the bellies with food or shelter them from the winter; it could only help them bargain for it.

Bard was ready to do anything to avoid putting his family and friends through war. "We will speak with Thorin one last time at first light."

Jeremy barged into the tent, quickly losing his nerve. "Mum! Dad! René is missing! We can't find her anywhere!"

Ruben moaned, "Oh not again."

Priscilla shot to her feet. "Where could she have gone?"

"Nicole thinks she went to the Mountain, to give Thorin medicine for his 'sickness'. Her bag is missing, with Marshall's wand, and medical supplies."

Ruben turned to the elf king. "Stand your archers down!"

Thranduil stood from his chair and made the order to watch for the child near the gate. "It would seem that foolishness must run in the family."

Priscilla did not take kindly to this, "the desire to help someone in need is not foolish, You Majesty. It takes great courage to perform acts of compassion and kindness; for they are never too small or insignificant. It makes the spirit grow and strengthens the soul. Our worlds need more of that."

Thranduil gave no indication he listened to the witch's proud statement. "My expert archers will not harm the child should she be spotted entering the mountain."

Ruben bowed his head. "Thank you. We will leave immediately to retrieve her."

"No, you will not." Thranduil ordered. "No one else will go to the mountain. If you all truly believe Thorin Oakenshield can to be trusted, the child has nothing to fear. Although, if anyone else was to go to him, he may use them to counter our bargain with the Arkenstone."

The Gatekeepers stormed out of the tent, knowing there was nothing they could say or do to change the elf king's mind. Gandalf and Bilbo were right behind them, talking quietly to each other about plans to send the hobbit home. Bard stood awkwardly. He had no idea what to do. One of his family members had taken a great risk in leaving the safety of Dale, and she could ruin everything they were negotiating for. Only, she was just a little girl who wanted to help. It was making him nauseated thinking over all the possibilities the morrow could bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Previously…

Thranduil stood from his chair and made the order to watch for the child near the gate. "It would seem that foolishness must run in the family."

Priscilla did not take kindly to this, "the desire to help someone in need is not foolish, You Majesty. It takes great courage to perform acts of compassion and kindness; for they are never too small or insignificant. It makes the spirit grow and strengthens the soul. Our worlds need more of that."

Thranduil gave no indication he listened to the witch's proud statement. "My expert archers will not harm the child should she be spotted entering the mountain."

Ruben bowed his head. "Thank you. We will leave immediately to retrieve her."

"No, you will not." Thranduil ordered. "No one else will go to the mountain. If you all truly believe Thorin Oakenshield can to be trusted, the child has nothing to fear. Although, if anyone else was to go to him, he may use them to counter our bargain with the Arkenstone."

The Gatekeepers stormed out of the tent, knowing there was nothing they could say or do to change the elf king's mind. Gandalf and Bilbo were right behind them, talking quietly to each other about plans to send the hobbit home. Bard stood awkwardly. He had no idea what to do. One of his family members had taken a great risk in leaving the safety of Dale, and she could ruin everything they were negotiating for. Only, she was just a little girl who wanted to help. It was making him nauseated thinking over all the possibilities the morrow could bring.

Chapter 7

Fili, Kili, and Ori were off by themselves. Everyone else in the company was finishing dressing in the armory. They decided to take some time and explore more of the mountain. The Durin brothers had not dared go near the treasury or anywhere containing any significant about of gold or jewels. Seeing their uncle fall to the dragon sickness was enough to keep them away from the horde, afraid they would be next. Ori could see their distress and had suggested they explore the abandoned homes their families once occupied. Thankfully, most of the living courters had been left alone, since Smaug was too big to fit in those areas. Seeing the homes gave them hope and joy to see the future use of them, as well as the sadness of the evacuation.

Ori was nearly in tears as he discovered his family's history. Seeing how they lived, what books they kept on their shelves, what pictures hung on the walls. The sad part of all of it was the bedrooms were in an untidy state, as if someone was in a rush to leave and took only what was necessary.

The royal chambers were not much different. And just as much as Fili and Kili wished to see what their mother's early life was like, they were desperate to find their father's family home. They grew up knowing what was expected of them as sons of Durin. Bili, their father, was by no means a mystery as Dis ensured to never hide anything about him from her sons. Only she could not fill in too much of what his childhood was like as they did not spend any time with each other until they were in exile. Just as they were setting out to find it, Noir and Bifur were running to them.

"Ori, Fili, Kili! Come quick!" Nori called. When they stopped, he was bent over trying to catch his breath.

Ori answered his brother, "what's wrong?"

Bifur signed, also out of breath. _Karah's niece is here._

Astonishment filled Kili's voice, "René is here? How?"

Nori answered, "the little monkey climbed up the battlement!" He felt his younger brother pat him on the back in between his labored breaths. "Come on, she wants to see Thorin. I don't think that's a good idea right now, but she's insisting."

The five of them took off back to the main gate. Bofur and Gloin were ushering the little human girl down the crudely made stairs. Both of them shared worried looks. René was wrapped up tightly in her warm cloak, clutching her bag in one and a wand in the other. Her cheeks were flushed and her bright red hair was all disheveled and hanging loose. Determination was written all over her face.

Kili was the first to reach her. "René? What are you doing here?"

René held up her bag to him, "I brought Mr. Thorin medicine. Uncle Bard said he's sick."

Ori asked his question carefully because he was afraid of the answer and for sounding like his oldest brother, "does your mother know where you are?"

René looked down at the ground, knowing she would probably get in trouble. "No. I left when no one was looking."

All the dwarves groaned. Kili, Ori, and Nori winced, Fili face palmed, Bofur's small smile was out of sympathy, and Bifur and Gloin rested their fists on their hips in a manner only fathers could do.

Fili did his best to make the child understand. "You are very kind and brave, René. But coming here all on your own was a very foolish thing to do."

Ori internally kicked himself again for continuing his unintentional mimicry, "your mother is probably searching like mad trying to find you."

René defended herself loudly, "but Mr. Thorin needs medicine! No one else would bring it to him!"

Kili's heart melted by the innocent child's statement. "Unfortunately, what my Uncle Thorin is ailing from is not something that can be fixed by medicine."

Fili took a deep breath. "Let's get you inside and warmed up and find something for you to eat; while I figure out what to do."

René's eyes went wide with fear, "are you going to tell mama that I'm here?"

"As soon as I can figure out how, yes." Fili was not going to sugar coat this situation.

The group did not make it three steps before a shrill voice loudly bounced off the stone walls and echo inside the mountain.

"René Edith Baker!" Nicole's voice loudly bounced off the stone, a bit of her Scottish ancestry coming out. She was so furious she could not help but feel some satisfaction upon seeing her daughter pause, knowing she was in big trouble. Even the dwarves were frozen when they heard René's full name. She pulled the invisibility cloak back so all they could see was her floating head. Gage poked his head out from underneath, then running excitedly to his sister and waved to the dwarves he was familiar with.

Jordan and Karah did not even pull theirs off before they ran to their lovers. Fili and Kili were not prepared to be nearly tackled, but as soon as they felt the witches embrace they relaxed and wrapped their solid arms around the invisible bodies. Fili pulled Jordan's hood back and kissed her chapped lips.

"Does this mean you're here to stay?" He asked and kissed her again.

 _We can only hope._ Jordan replied and shrugged, not wanting to give him a certain answer.

Kili pushed the cloak back so he could see Karah almost completely. His kiss was short, only to have multiple ones to follow. "I thought you were going to send your patronus to let us you were coming."

"Well, we sort of had to sneak out of Dale." Karah explained between kisses. "Thranduil forbade anyone from coming here." She stopped for a moment and searched his eyes. "Are you upset? Do you want me to leave, send my swan to you, then come back?"

"NO!" Kili grinned.

René was still hiding behind her aunts and the dwarves. "Hi, Mama." She called meekly.

Nicole was not having it. "Come here this instant!" Her daughter was moving too slowly for her liking while she put her cloak away. "Double time!" Holding out her hand to take the wand back and grasped her daughter's tightly when it was empty. Looking back to the dwarves, "I need a private place to speak to my daughter."

Fili was fearful for the little girl but he was not about to get in the middle. He looked from Jordan to the little girl, knowing there was no getting out of it. "Right, follow me."

Thorin's voice boomed from inside the mountain. "What is going on here?"

Now _everyone_ was tense. Thorin was dressed from head to toe kingly finery. Even at a distance, the witches could see that this Thorin was not the one who left them in Laketown. Before, he was not the most inviting of people, but he was warm and kind once you got to know him. That warmth and generosity were gone. It was replaced with coldness, paranoia, and greed.

He was practically power-walking to them, ready to tear the dwarves to pieces for not returning to the treasury, but stopped when he saw who was with them. "Nicole!"

She was nervous. Nicole not sure how she would be received, especially arriving unannounced. He did invite her and the family to come to the mountain, only it was a different time; before the argument with Bard. "Your Majesty." She bowed and eyed her daughter to keep quiet.

"You're here! How did you make it past the elves?" A bright smile crept over his lips, almost wiping away any trace of the Dragon Sickness.

"Um, well…" Nicole stuttered, his smile made her smile too. The feelings she had before he left were coming back full force and made her feel like a giddy teenager.

"Fly!" Gage answered with a cheer next to Kili, Karah, and Ori.

Thorin's joy was bubbling up at seeing the woman who brought him such happiness. His angelic diamond had survived the attack in Laketown and come back to him. The children were with her so she clearly came for him with the intention of staying. He took Nicole's hand in his and lead her and the children deeper into the mountain. He either took no notice of Karah and Jordan, or he expected them to go with the company. "It is wonderful to have you! Come, I will show you where you will stay. The rest of you, get to your duties, now!"

The small crowd was in a mix confusion and apprehension. While Jordan and Karah exchanged hugs and hellos to Bifur, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Gloin, Fili and Kili had a private silent conversation. They were truly worried about the near future for all of them. They were overjoyed to have their One's back, only they were not so sure it was safe for them to be inside the mountain. It was also unclear whether Nicole's presents would help or hinder Thorin under the Dragon Sickness. What should they do?

"Have you eaten?" Fili asked, giving Jordan some space to answer with her hands. "How is your back?"

 _I'm fine, promise._ Jordan insisted. _I am a little hungry._

Bifur had no idea what they were talking about. _What happened to your back?_

"She's…" Karah started to speak her mind until Jordan cut her off with an angry glare. Not wanting to repeat her mistake, she promptly changing the subject, "where is everyone else? Why are you dressed as if you are going into battle?"

Kili answered before there would be an argument, "if they aren't in the treasury like we are supposed to be, I imagine everyone else is in the kitchen eating supper or in the armory. We were barely able to reason with Thorin about stopping for some food. He's only left the treasury a few times. He's not eating or sleeping."

"What are you searching for?" Karah asked, feeling as though she already knew the answer. She wondered why Kili did not answer her question about why he was in full armor.

Nori was prepared to answer only stopping when Fili cleared his throat. He gave the prince a moment to think it over before continuing when he was nodded to. "The Arkenstone."

Ori continued as he started to lead the group inside, "We've been searching for it since we arrived. Only stopping for food and minimal rest."

"Thorin is becoming more and more…" Fili could not find the right word to describe his uncle.

"Dragon-like," Kili supplied.

"By the day." Fili agreed. "He ordered us to go to the armory and find new weapons and armor, to prepare for war. And when we've finished, continue the search for the Arkenstone."

 _War?_ Jordan asked, stopping everyone in their tracks. _Do you know how many humans and elves are waiting in Dale?_

"I'm not saying it's a smart decision!" Fili defended. "But Thorin is right about something. Those elves imprisoned us for no reason. The humans only offered to help us when they were promised a rich reward. And when Kili was sick, they were very reluctant to help us!"

Neither Karah or Jordan were present with the company arrived in Laketown and had no idea what he was talking about. They did see the devastation the dragon caused before Bard killed it. As well as they dire circumstances these people were in. The only consolation they did have at the present moment was the fact their corrupt Master was gone, and they seemed to be gaining stronger allies with the Woodland Realm.

Jordan tried a different approach. _There are wounded people and orphaned children in Dale, with many others either dead or missing. Their limited food supply will be gone in days._

Karah continued, "our family has been using magic to restore Dale and make it somewhat livable. But they won't survive the winter without yours and Thorin's help. Honestly, you might not survive either if you try to leave the mountain; and you will eventually have too, to get food. And Jordan's right, there are only fourteen of you, and hundreds of them."

The brothers understood all of this, but they were torn. Thorin was the king and their uncle. They loved him and would die for him. Only he was infected with Dragon Sickness and they were not confident he would do the same for them or anyone else. No one knew what do. They just needed more time. Time to find the stone, time for help to arrive.

Bifur stepped in and added hoping to give some comfort to the situation. _Thorin sent a raven to the Iron Hills, telling Lord Dain we have reclaimed the Mountain._

Nori added, "he will come and bring his army."

Bofur continued. "Hopefully that will give us time to find the stone,"

Gloin would not be left out. "And Thorin will get better."

Ori finished, "and then he will help the people of Laketown."

Now it was Jordan and Karah's turn to be worried and have the secret. They knew where the Arkenstone was, only they doubted it would change Thorin if he was in possession of it. No, they were sure it would make him far worse, with no hope of him ever getting better.

Fili gently took Jordan's hand, "come, let's eat and then I'll show you where you can stay. It's really not safe out here."

Kili gravely chuckled, "Yeah, Fili and I climbed the battlement and held up a helmet on a stick over the wall. One of the elves shot it."

"It's still up there, the arrow imbedded in the stone." Fili half smiled, wanting to have some humor in this dire situation.

"You went without me?" Ori was stung by being left out.

"You were with Dori," Nori explained, also affronted. "We both were. Because I would have liked to have been there too."

 _Jordan,_ Bifur tapped her on her shoulder. _I want to know what happened to your back. Once you've eaten, you will tell me everything that has happened since Mirkwood._

Jordan would have groaned if she could. She was so grateful to have Bifur in her life. He understood her and looked out for her as a mentor, or even a father figure, would. Which made her guilt even worse knowing she would betray him, Fili, her family, and everyone else in the company.

A soft smile came over Karah, "I can't wait for you all to meet my real father, and the rest of our family." She knew that Jordan would not say no to Bifur, and she thought all the dwarves would get along with the rest of their family swimmingly. She waved to Bofur and Gloin, who returned to the battlement to keep watch.

Though all the other dwarves, especially Bifur, were delighted by the idea, Kili and Fili started panic. After traveling with the witches for months they were pretty much free to act however they pleased. They managed to keep things somewhat respectable, most of the time. It was only the one time at Beórn's house they were caught in compromising positions. If their families were involved now, they could limit their interactions, or worse eliminate them completely. Neither of the brothers matched the witches' enthusiasm. Did they want to meet the rest of their family, yes! Were the worried, beyond so.

 _Maybe we should sick Grandma on Thorin. She'll fix him up right quick._ Jordan's half light-hearted suggestion made Karah laugh and the dwarves contemplate the possibility.

They managed to catch the rest of the company before they left the kitchen. Nori and Ori explained to them what happened with René, Nicole, and Thorin. The worry was passed around to the each of the dwarves. Dwalin surprised them all by hugging the witches, then suggested they all go to the treasury before Thorin came searching for them, in order to keep the peace. Balin insisted on chaperoning for the couples as they walked to the royal wing and Bifur was all over the idea. The dwarves knew that's where Thorin would have insisted on having Nicole and the children stay. It would be better for all the witches to stay together.

Once they arrived, they found René and Gage playing with some old and dusty toys found a large box near the glowing fire, Nicole and Thorin nowhere in sight. The chamber needed a good cleaning to make it livable. The dwarves felt bad for leaving them in a room in such a state. But it they had no time to get it ready earlier.

Karah was the first to comment, "Wow! This is huge!"  
Kili looked around a cringed, "I apologize for the state it's in."

"Don't worry," Karah squeezed his hand gently. "We can fix this in no time. And we can probably do the same to your rooms, if you'd like."

"I would really appreciate that, but for now, don't leave these quarters unless one of us comes to get you." Kili stressed. He did not want to make them feel trapped, but this was a necessary demand.

Bifur interrupted them on purpose. _It's not as if you're in danger_. _It's just very easy to get lost._

René was eavesdropping from the fire and pipped in the conversation. "That's what Mr. Thorin told us!"

The door to a bedroom swung open and out came Nicole and Thorin. They both looked a little disheveled, only Nicole seemed sadden and fretful and Thorin was annoyed. They straightened their clothes once they confirmed there were more people in the chamber.

Nicole relaxed once she saw who was with them, "Oh good, you're here. We can tidy up the chambers so we have warm beds to sleep in tonight." That may have been the wrong thing to say, as Thorin began eyeing her from his peripheral. It was making Nicole nervous, and not really in the good way.

Fili could sense where this could go, and knew the consequences of interfering but he did it anyway. "Uncle, the company is waiting for your command in the treasury."

Thorin tore his gaze from Nicole and glared at the dwarves. "Has anyone seen Bilbo?"

"Not for a while," Kili answered truthfully.

 _He probably fell asleep in a corner somewhere,_ Bifur stated. _We will keep an eye out for him._

"Do that." He ordered. Turning back to Nicole, "I will be back later. For now, stay here and do not leave until I come for you. I'll have food brought to you."

Nicole studied his eyes, searching for the Thorin she had just seen in the bedroom and back in Laketown. He was so sweet, thoughtful, sexy, and… and… whatever he was, it's gone now. He left the chamber without a backwards glance, leaving the door wide open. She felt hurt, cold, and tossed aside that he would up and leave her like this. What was going to happen now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Nicole wept on the floor in front of the blazing fire. Even now, after the death of the dragon, everything continued to fall apart. In the last hour, one of her greatest fears and regrets came to light and she did not know what to do. Everything seemed hopeless and despair took over her mind. Replaying the scene over and over, she could think of a million different ways things could have and should have gone differently.

After the witches arrived and Thorin had brought them to this chamber, he was just as he was back in Laketown; tender and caring by seeing to their needs and set them up in the royal wing. He was gentle with René and Gage, showing them where some toys were and lighting a fire in the hearth to warm them. Once the children were settled, he gave her a tour of the rest of the space. There were two smaller bedrooms with pictures and toys designed for children. The large master bedroom had its own fireplace, a king-sized bed with night stands and lamps, a dressing vanity, and wardrobes. All of them would have to be cleaned.

Thorin took it upon himself to build another fire in the bedroom. "I imagine René and Gage will want to sleep with you tonight. After everything that has happened and being in a new place would make anyone seek the company of others in the night. But when they are ready, they will have their own rooms."

"That's very considerate of you, Your Majesty. Thank you." Nicole nodded and warmed her hands by the fire.

"Thorin, please." He asked. "You never need to call me by my title."

"Alright, Thorin." Nicole blushed.

He smiled at her, falling more and more in love with her by the second. "I know these rooms need to be cleaned. I will send…"

Nicole cut him off. "That's not necessary. I can use magic to clean all this up. Watch." She pulled out her wand, waving, swishing, and flicking it as she murmured the charms and spells to make the room sparkle.

Thorin watched her with amazement and a strong sense of lust washed over him. He remembered when the company first met the witches in the troll cave and Gandalf guessed them to be magical wand-handling beings. When his nephew, Kili made the joke about having a wand Karah could handle, Thorin nearly smacked the back of his head. Now, seeing Nicole use her magic, being alone in a bedroom with all the temptation in the world, he understood the humor; he could not agree more about having a wand Nicole make magic happen with. She had no idea what she was doing to him, and it was driving him crazy.

It did not take long for the room to be cleaned and the temperature comfortable. Nicole remained well aware of Thorin watching her, but she assumed he was just watching the magic. She could not believe her sister and cousin had not use any while the traveled with the dwarves. Only the intense staring she felt on her back made her wonder if he had not really seen this type of magic before. She grew warm from the fire and a little embarrassed by the attention, so she began to untie her warm cloak. She was going to hang it on a peg she saw on the wall, but she felt Thorin take it for her.

"You are so beautiful," Thorin stated from behind her. His touch lingering on her shoulders and down her arms.

"You are quite handsome yourself," Nicole whispered, unable to be any louder due to the fear of her voice breaking. She looked over her shoulder first, to see if he was still there, then slowly faced him. It was like he was pulling her toward him without even reaching for her with his hands. For the first time a long time, she felt whole again. Her broken heart that she had put back together all by herself, was being permanently repaired with Thorin's. Like a shattered porcelain vase being held together with gold.

It is hard to say who initiated the kiss. Because neither Thorin or Nicole were really thinking about anything else but each other. Nicole's hand combed through Thorin's hair and the other wrapped around his back. Thorin held onto her hip and pulled her to him, her chest rubbing on his. Love drunk was the only way to describe the wonderful feeling. Responsibilities, thinking in general, even breathing was no longer considered. Thorin and Nicole moved as one, kissing and exploring each other.

They paid no mind to what was going on around them until they heard voices coming from the living room. Thorin growled under his breath when the kiss ended and the both looked to the closed bedroom door, expecting for someone to come looking for them.

It was then that Thorin remembered the upcoming battle. The weight of the mountain, his people, his birthright, were on his shoulders. Nicole did not recover as quickly. She smiled at him hoping to see him smiling back at her. Only he was changed, back to how he was at the battlement. Without a word, he stomped over to the door and opened it, waiting for her to go first. She immediately began to worry that she had done something wrong, offended him in some way.

Quietly leading the way, she walked to the living room and they found René, Gage, Karah, Jordan, Fili, Kili, and Bifur. Nicole felt like they all knew what had happened between her and Thorin. She did not regret it for a moment, as she had felt a happiness she thought was lost to her. Only her heart hurt seeing Thorin like this. He had already explained to her how she should not leave the chamber without a dwarf escort until she knew where she was going. Only his suggestion as it were, should have been warm and calming, instead were possessive. Like he did not want her to leave from where he put her or be around anyone else.

After he left, the crowd of witches and dwarves all shared the same worried expression.

Fili broke the silence, wanting to try to help everyone understand the situation. "The Dragon Sickness has taken him over, Lady Nicole, and he sees you as…"

"Apart of his treasure hoard." Nicole already knew when voiced her guess. "How did this happen to him?"

Fili began to quickly explain the sickness and how it affected his family. Kili and Karah tried to distract the children and got down on the floor to play with them.

"Watcha got there, Red?" Kili asked the little girl.

"Who's Red?" René asked, looking to her aunt for clarification. Karah only shrugged.

Kil answered, "you! You have red hair, so I'll call you, Red."

René pondered the nickname, really not sure how she felt about it. She was always sensitive about her hair, people picked on her because it was so vibrant. She merely nodded when she saw Kili's friendly eyes. She liked Kili enough to accept the nick-name. However, she vowed no one else would be allowed to call her by it.

Bifur was patiently waiting to talk to Jordan. He could tell she was hoping he had forgotten. Fat chance! She was like a daughter to him and quite protective. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Waiting expectantly, he stepped aside for their private conversation. _Are you going to tell me what happened to your back, or do I have to guess?_

Jordan knew there was no getting out of this conversation. She appreciated he did not make her show him. _We were attacked by some orcs when we were escaping Mirkwood. One scratched me with a poisoned club and it got infected like Kili's leg. I'm okay now. Tauriel, the elf captain, she healed it for me._

 _But it looks like you are still all bruised,_ he pointed to the dark spots on her skin. _Wait, is that…_

Karah butted into the conversation, Kili and Fili right behind her. "It's Black Speech. We think it's part of her curse. Actually, it sort of saved us from the orc that attacked her. The curse strangled and killed it immediately."  
 _At least it is good for something._ _How are you feeling now? No lies, be honest!_ Bifur demanded.

Jordan insisted and smiled, _I promise I'm fine_.

He kept his fatherly persona when he addressed the witches. _I am glad you both are here. I've been very worried for you. I nearly pulled my axe out when we left you in Mirkwood._ He started to get teary eyed and choked up. _I've never met my One or ever had children, or really ever saw myself in a parent position. But I see you both as like my daughters. I want what is best for you. I'm concerned for your well-being and safety. And I want you to know you can come to me about anything. And Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, and the rest of the company all feel the same way._

Jordan couldn't say anything. Instead, she just hugged him.

Karah took her turn, "the feeling is completely mutual, Master Bifur. When someone is free to show us around, Jordan, Nicole, and I could start working on rebuilding the mountain. We've been practicing on Dale and have perfected our skills."

Bifur pulled himself together. _I'm glad your sister and her children are here with you. I can't wait for this to be over so I can meet the rest of your family._

Jordan broke out in a grin. _You'll like Grandma and Grandpa._

Kili joined the conversation. "We will have to assign them chambers when they arrive." He took Karah's hand and kissing the back of it. He smiled at her until he caught sight of Bifur glaring at him. He had the respect enough to not look so smug, but he did not let go of her hand. "We have to go to the treasury. But I will be back once we decide on the night watch. We can spend some time together."

"Are you asking me out?" Karah asked bashful.

Bifur just rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He had seen enough, and would wait for the young dwarves to join him outside the chamber.

Fili came up next to Jordan and touched his forehead to hers. "Can I see you later tonight?"

Jordan nodded and smiled. _I'd like that._

"Get some rest, I'll be back soon." He kissed her before he left, pulling a reluctant Kili behind him.

Both Jordan and Karah were starry eyed as they watched the loves of their lives see to their duties. Nicole thought it was sweet and glad to see them so happy. As soon as the door was closed, Fili opened it again because Bombur and Bofur had arrived with a cart of food. None of the dwarves could stay with them because the feared what Thorin would do. Once the children were fed, their food coma was making it hard for them to stay awake. It was decided Nicole and children would all stay in the master bedroom. It was the cleanest and cozy warm from the fire. However, before René could go to sleep, Nicole was going to have the long talk with her daughter.

Karah and Jordan offered to help put Gage to bed. It did not take long, then they excused themselves to their own rooms across the wing. They wanted to doll themselves up for their dates. Plus, they did not want to be around when René received her punishment. Nicole thanked them and asked they come back to her room when they returned so they could form future plans, and to hear the juicy details for their night.

René had been on pins and needles since her mother arrived in the mountain. She was well aware of how much trouble she was in and was dreading the punishment. She wanted to beg her aunt and cousin to not leave her alone with her angry mother. Only she wisely decided to not make matters worse.

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest, and motioned with her eyes for her daughter to sit on the couch. She chose not to speak until her daughter did, wanting to keep her temper under control.

René could not stand the silence anymore. "How did you know where I was?"

"I had a suspicion where you had gone when I could not find you, your dad's wand, or your bag." Nicole watched her daughter fidget. "Then it was confirmed by the elf archers. They could see you climbing up a rope on the side of the mountain, without a harness, or a net!" Her voice become more and more shrill and severe. "You could have fallen to your death pulling a stunt like that! You are grounded, young lady. And when we return to Dale in the morning, you will be like my shadow and will do any task I see fit without any argument. Is that understood?"

"We can't leave yet! Mr. Thorin hasn't taken the medicine. If he doesn't take it, he won't get better!" René exclaimed, pleading her mother to understand. "We have to help him!"

"I don't think we can help him."

"You haven't even tried!"

"René, stop yelling or you will wake your brother. Now, listen to me." Nicole tried to explain. "What is making Thorin sick isn't something that can be fixed with a potion. It's more like a curse and only he can break it."

René's heart sank and her eyes filled with tears. "A curse like daddy had?"

Nicole was hesitant to answer. "I don't know."

"We have to help him!" René's desperation was escalating.

"It's not that simple." Nicole tried to explain and rubbed her temples.

"Nothing ever is, is it, Mama?" René's face went from fear to anger and accusation. "You didn't do anything to help daddy when he was cursed either! You said the same thing then, that it wasn't simple and now he's dead!" the little girl was screaming. "It's your fault! You didn't stop him from going to Egypt! He was supposed to be home with us! And when he did come home, you didn't save him from the curse. He died because you didn't do anything about it! I won't let that happen to Mr. Thorin too!"

She ran out of the chamber and Nicole couldn't to stop her. It was like she had been stabbed by the truth. The shock of hearing her daughter say her own dark thoughts out loud brought her to tears and began to sob. She had always blamed herself for her husband's death. She could not find a remedy for him until it was too late. Even then, her remedy would not have worked. He was cursed by an ancient Egyptian wizard for opening a vault meant to be kept sealed. She could not save him. She failed him, and she was going to fail her daughter, her son, her family, and Thorin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Karah had been tossing clothes over her shoulder for at least a half hour trying to decide on what to wear for her date with Kili. Nothing was looking good on her! She tried on three different outfits and they just were not working. He had not given her any clues on what they were going to be doing, so that made her decision-making process even more difficult. Just when she was about to scream in frustration, she spotted one of her favorite tops he had not seen her in yet. It was a champaign colored tank top with beaded and sequence embroidery. She paired it with her cardigan, best jeans, and her riding boots. Only she was missing one boot! Every time she thought she had it, she was just picking up the original one she found.

A knock on the door sounded and she gave permission to enter. She assumed it was Jordan as it was too early for Kili to be there. "Thank goodness you're here, I can't find my," Karah turned around and lost her voice at seeing him leaning against the door frame.

Kili smiled at the state of her room, "what happened here? Are you ready?"

She was mortified he was seeing her kneeling on the floor in this disaster. "Um, not yet. I can't find my boot!"

He thought her distress was rather cute. "It's fine, just wear a different pair of shoes."

"But the boots complete my outfit! I didn't know what you had planned for us, but I wanted to look nice for you." She explained while she continued to throw articles of clothing around in her search.

"You will look beautiful in anything you wear." He insisted. His eyes fixed on one piece of clothing that Karah had throne. It was small, black, and lacy with some kind of straps holding two triangle shapes together. "What's this?" He asked, holding it up in front of him by the straps.

"What's what?" Karah glanced over her shoulder quickly, but did a double take at him. "Wait! Put that down!"

He looked at the fabric more closely. "Do you wear this over your ears?" He asked innocently as he examined it closer.

"Ears? No!" She got up from the floor and tried to take it from him. "Just give it to me."

He held it out of her reach, playing like he did when he stole her wand. "Tell me what it's for."

"No!" She had to fight to keep her smile at bay, and it was not working. He continued to switch hands, so she was forced to back him into a corner. "Kili, give it back!"

"I'll give it back if you tell me what it's used for," he conditioned. He was holding it over their heads so she grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall. He grinned down at her, liking their current position. "It seems we are at a stalemate. Come on, Karah, just tell me."

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her laughter and embarrassment at bay. "It's called a bra."

While she was distracted trying to figure out what to say, Kili grabbed her wrists and spun around to change places. Now she was pinned between him and the wall. "What does it do?"

She did not hear him. Her eyes became glass and she stilled. Her vision showed Fili first, in her arms with a huge hole in his chest. Kili taken off in anger to fight off oncoming orcs. Tauriel had tried to help him, but he too was stabbed. Thorin was screaming in pain from a knife stabbing through his foot, forcing him to remain attached to sheet of ice, then Azog sprung up from underneath it. And last, Jordan disappearing behind some kind of wall. Karah was all alone to care for her friends and family who were falling apart by the sight of the battle all around them.

"Karah? Karah? Can you hear me?" Kili's playful smile lowered when he realized the atmosphere changed. "Did you have a vision?"

She nodded, not wanting to tell him just yet what she saw. "Can I have my bra back, now?"

"What did you see?"

"I promise to tell you later. Now give me my bra back." She made another attempt at grabbing it.

"I will if you tell me what the bra's for."

Karah rolled her eyes, thinking how absurd the conversation was. "It's for support."

"Supporting what?" He leaned in really close, loving this moment of playfulness.

"What do females have that males don't?" She asked.

"I think that's a set-up question that will get me into trouble…" Kili guessed carefully.

Her jaw shifted to the side in humorous irritation. "Something physical." To help him along, she glanced downward.

Kili's eyes followed hers. "Oh. Um…" He would be lying through his teeth if he said he had never thought about all of Karah's assets, and with this frilly little garment his imagination was going to go places he did not even know were possible. Yet another wonderful mystery from Karah's world.

"Hey! That's enough looking!"

"See! A set-up!" He was still thinking about what Karah looked like in the bra. He could not help it! "Maybe we should go." He let her wrists go and headed for the door.

"Um, Kili?" She called sweetly. She had tilted her head to one side and her hair fell down. "I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" He stopped but did not turn around.

"My bra." She prompted. Holding out her hand for him to come back to her.

Looking down at his hand where he still clutched the lingerie. "Right." He refused to turn around and instead held out his hand.

Karah grinned at his embarrassment. Relenting, she walked over, took his hand and spun him around. She kissed him on his lips quickly and took the bra away from him. With her free hand on his chest, she gently pushed him backward out the door. "Now get out."

"Are you angry with me?" Kili asked worriedly.

"No!" She assured him. "But I still can't find my boot and I can't have you going through any more of my things."

"Do you have more bra's like that?" He playfully inquired.

"Get out!" She shut the door with a loud thud and a giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili was covering Karah's eyes with his hands, steering her to where he wanted to go. "Are you ready to see?"

"I've been ready for a while." Karah answered. "We've been walking for forever!"

"Well if you had just changed your shoes and not insisted on finding the boot, we would have been here earlier."

It took another twenty minutes for her to find her boots; not that he was complaining, she looked amazing. When Thorin finally relented and let the company rest for the night, the nephews disappeared with Bombur to pack some food to take for their time with the witches. Bifur had showed up and given them explicit instructions to be on their best behavior. To have them back in their rooms by midnight because he would be checking. Fili and Kili promised they would, even informing him where they were going.

Kili did not cover her eyes until they were at the entrance of their final destination. When his hands feel away she was in awe of the beautiful hall.

The Silver Fountains were magnificent all on their own. Unfortunately, Smaug did destroy the plumbing in this part of the mountain, therefore there was no water running through them. The little bit pooled water was green with algae and mold. The silver was also coated in dust. But to take in the craftsmanship and engineering behind the construction of the intricate fountains was enough to make a hasty person pause. Considering there was no flowing water, they studied the art carved and pressed into the silver. It told stories of the dwarves. Some were historically accurate, confirmed by Kili. Others were myth, left to the imagination.

"You dwarves never cease to amaze," Karah sighed as she studied a scene of what appeared to be a feast. "Do you know what this one is about?"

Kili stood next to her, taking her hand and looked over the carving. "No. I don't know what any of these tell. I could venture a guess but we'd need to confirm them with the records in the library. Or ask Balin. I'm not sure which would be quicker though."

"He does have a tendency to drag on sometimes." She laughed. "Well, they seem to be enjoying themselves. I imagine they're one big family, celebrating a special occasion together." She was pointing to each dwarf sitting at the table. "He must be the head of the family. There is his wife and matriarch. It looks like their children are having a difficult time wrangling the little grandchildren to sit and eat dinner." Without realizing, her cherry attitude began to fall.

"What's on your mind" he noticed her change in demeanor.

"A lot."

"Is it the vision?"

"Yeah, and other stuff too."  
"What other stuff? Your family? Me? Thorin?"

"It's everything." Karah smile was sad. "I am so happy to have met you and that you want me. I want to be with you too. I only worry about the upcoming future. Tomor-,"

Kili cut her off, "Let's not talk about tomorrow." He did not want to ruin their time talking about the dismal future.

"But we must!" She insisted. "Kili, my vision was not good. You, Fili, and Thorin are all in danger. You all are badly wounded, and I have no idea if you survive."

"Do you ever have any happy visions?" Kili groaned and rubbed his face.

"I don't want you to go out there. Please don't go."

"Karah, I must. The whole company is expected to be there and ready for when Dain arrives to fight the elves and the people of Lake Town."  
"But it's not just them. My family is out there too. You'll be fighting against them. And if we all survive this battle, I don't want to us to be fighting about this during Christmas dinner!"

"What's Christmas?"

Karah continued like she did not hear the question. "One of you, or more, will get hurt or worse killed. Please, we must find another way!"

Kili took both her hands and pulled her close. Touching his forehead to hers, "I hear you. I don't want to fight your family. I don't want innocent people to be caught in the crossfire. Maybe Thorin will have calmed down some now that your sister is here. He is different when she is around. In a lot of ways, she brings out the best in him. He's more compassionate. I think he will have changed his mind some by morning."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Let's not worry about it right now. Please just be with me, in this moment, in the quiet and this once beautiful place. I need you. I love you. And I don't want to waste another minute worrying about tomorrow."

He led her to bench where the food was waiting for them. Pulling out their meal, they ate and drank, shared more ideas on their interpretation of all the carvings in the silver. They each took turns talking about their family friends. Sharing stories about their childhoods and education. Both fascinated and enthralled by the differences. Hours later, it was getting close to midnight and they both knew they needed to leave.

Karah pulled the rune stone Kili gave her and handed it back to him. "I hope it's okay, but I snagged a small piece of gold, used magic to melt it and set it into the engravings. I know your mother gave it to you, and I did not want to do anything that would permanently alter it, especially if you hated it."

Kili smiled over the addition, rubbing his thumb over the gold carvings. "It's wonderful. But I gave it to you as a gift." He held it out for her to take back.

Karah nodded and closed his fingers around the stone, "I know you did. Please don't be upset that I'm giving it back to you. I could never take away your mother's love for you, but I want you to know that I will add to it. I love you and want to be with you always. And I thought by returning the stone with my added love, you would promise me the same as your mother. Please come back to me, come back so we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

"Yes. If you will have me."

He grinned as he suddenly pulled her into him and kissed her. There were many quick kisses on her lips until he pulled back and grinned. "I thought you didn't know much about my culture and here you are proposing to me like a dwarf maid."

Karah laughed and kissed him again. "I've got a lot to learn if I ever want to be a proper dwarf maid. At this rate, I just hope your family likes me. Well, besides Thorin and your brother. I think I've won them over."

"You defiantly have." He brought her kinds to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "And I wish I could marry you right now, My One."

"Well, I may have proposed to you, but you still have to ask my father for permission!" Karah smirked.

Kili paused, "I have to what, now?"

"I may have told you that I'll spend the rest of my life with you. But you still have to ask my father for my hand in marriage."

"Oh, well yes of course. I still need to meet your parents. Then we need to tell our families we found we are One and begin the courting process."

"Ones, huh? Thorin told me a little about those. Are dwarf maids the ones who do the proposing?"

"In some ways. If it's obvious to her that she's met her One, she will probably talk to her family about it, then talk to the lucky dwarf who is her other half."

"So, do you mean each dwarf is a half and they are One once they've married?" Karah asked.

"It's their _perfect_ other half. You are my perfect other half, Karah. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I wish I could give you the courting and engagement beads to put in your braided hair. I want to tell the world they we have found each other. But there has been no time to make them."  
"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. But honestly, I don't know what you are talking about with braids and beads."

"They are how dwarves show what family they belong to, what their status is, or what accomplishments they've made. I will make beads for you, and I will braid your hair and secure them with my beads."

"I can't wait."  
"Will you settle for something else for now?" Kili let go of her hands and pulled out a ring. "I found it while we were digging through the treasury for the Arkenstone. I thought of you and wanted you to have it."

"It's beautiful. Thank you!" She kissed him this time and looked down at her hands. "Well, in my culture, when a couple becomes engaged, the man gives the woman a ring to wear on the fourth finger on the left hand."

"You said that's what you do when a couple is married."

"Well yes, I did say that back at Béorn's house. But many people start with giving the woman an engagement ring, and enhance it with a second ring on their wedding day. The man gets one ring on their wedding day."

"So, by me giving you this ring, we are telling all the humans we are engaged?"

"Exactly. You putting it on my finger signifies you have asked me to marry you and I said yes."

He wasted no time in putting it on her figure. It was rose gold with a large pink stone on top, haloed with tiny diamonds to make it really sparkle, and they wrapped around the entire band. There was no problem putting the ring on her finger, as it was at least two sizes too big. It spun around and the large stone pointed straight down to the ground. They both busted out laughing.

Kili was the first to calm himself, "well, considering I have yet to meet your parents, perhaps it's best you can't wear it on your finger yet.

"I'll settle for a chain and wear it around my neck until you do." Karah suggested and leaned over to kiss him some more. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The bedroom Jordan had been assigned was incredible! Once she magically cleaned it, there was a full-sized bed and night stand, closet and vanity. She eyed the bed with loathing, wanting to get some sleep only knowing that's not what she was going to get. Nightmares were the only way she could communicate with Milhauke. No rest for her. It will be the first time she reaches out to him, and it would be dangerous and costly. The forced connection was dark magic he used to get inside her mind. If she used it, she knew she would become more susceptible to becoming a dark witch herself. She wanted to find another way to save her brother; to not travel down that path. Only it was too late and there was no time for anything else. She was not completely sure how to do it, so she laid down on the bed, calming her mind to drift off. Keeping her subconscious on her brother and the evil man she wanted to speak too.

 _Opening her eyes, she was back in her old bedroom laying on the bed. Clearly someone had tried to go through the very little left behind and thrown a tantrum while they did it. The bed and door were damaged, like someone or something had struck it. Annoyed, she wondered what they were hoping to find? All her personal belongings were with her._

 _As quietly as she could, she tiptoed out of the room and hoped to get to the basement to speak to her brother first. Blair needed to know she was coming for him. She made it to the living room and the evil wizard was sitting on the couch, seemingly waiting for her. A scowl came over her face and hot fire erupted from her hands. If he wanted to try to torture her, or pick a fight, she was ready._

 _Apprehension kept Milhauke still, as he was not sure if her magic would harm him like his could to her. "Ah, my little monster has returned! I thought I heard someone walking around upstairs. Lovely to see you, Jordan." Milhauke's voice dripped sweetly with venom and eyed her flaming hands. "What do I owe the pleasure? This is a strange turn of events. Normally it is I who must seek you out, though I am delighted to see you."_

 _ **Bring me my brother.**_ _Jordan demanded fiercely._

" _Do you have the book?"_

 _ **Not yet.**_

 _Milhauke did not cower like she had hopped. He ordered his apprentice to fetch Blair. All the while keeping his guard up for an kept her hands blazing until her brother was in sight. He was in much better shape having been healed, bathed, and wore suitable clothing; though he was still too thin and his skin had not seen any sun._

 _Ashamed of what had become of her and did not want him to know. She tried so hard to keep the curse under control when she talked to him._ _ **Are you alright?**_

" _Yeah," he answered. His hands were tied behind his back and Septumus held him wand point._

" _Your dear sister has some news, Blair. Translate for us." Milhauke commanded._

 _Blair's heart hurting for his sister. She was different now. Her skin was shadowed with black markings he did not recognize. She carried herself in lethal confidence, almost unstable with rage. Worst of all, her eyes lacked all empathy and emotion. No joy, love, not even fear or hatred. She had been pushed too far and hurt too much she was now on the verge of being a sociopath. "She said she's in the mountain and should have the book soon."_

" _Very good." Mihauke smiled and made himself more comfortable on the couch._

 _ **Are we still meeting at the pier? Or can I just find you hear? This is much easier for me.**_ _Jordan stated arrogantly. She glanced over at Septimus who was eyeing her up and down. She wanted to set him on fire just for looking at her. If he kept it up, she would do it too._

" _I believe I can accommodate your request," Milhauke nodded his head. "Come back home. We can do the exchange, then Septimus and I will be on our way."_

 _ **Where are you going?**_ _Jordan arched a brow at him._

" _I don't believe that's any of your concern, now is it? Unless you'd like to come with us? The offer still stands for you to join me and become my new apprentice."_

 _She let her hands set fire defensively, making sure he understood she was declining._ _ **I'll be back soon with your book.**_ _It was becoming clearer and clearer that Milhauke was afraid of her and she liked it. He should be! If he broke his word he would pay. He would regret the day he was born._

" _You know, Jordan, you have grown so much and your magic has been become so powerful. I did that. You would not be where you are if it weren't for me. You wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for me."_

 _ **You're right. I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you.**_ _Jordan agreed and the black tattoos screamed, the whites of her eyes turned black, and the flames were blazing._ _ **I hate you! And when this is over, you'd better disappear. Because if ever see you again. I'll watch you burn in the flames of this curse and make music with your screams as you die.**_

 _Milhauke raised both his hand and wand, "Crucio!"_

 _Jordan was not quick enough to block him. Her fire was doused and she fell to the floor and violently twitched from the invisible hot knives stabbing her all over. She curled into a ball to try to protect herself from the pain._

" _I don't believe I'll be the one screaming, Jordan." Milhauke mercilessly tortured her for another moment then stopped. He watched her unfold onto her back on the floor. He thought about cursing her again for good measure, to remind her of her place. Only he saw Septimus watching her too attentively. His apprentice had a fascination with the young witch he could not completely explain. Milhauke thought it was love, or at least a romantic obsession. But Septimus also enjoyed seeing her in pain, whether he was the one doing it or someone else._

 _Blair got down on his knees and begged, "please stop! You don't have to do this to her anymore! You've already blackmailed her to-,"_

 _Septimus smacked the back of his head, "shut up, boy! You only speak to translate."_

 _Milhauke sneered down over Jordan. "I look forward to our next meeting. Consider carefully your next move. You are powerful, Jordan, and I have enjoyed seeing grow into your magic. But it would be unwise to challenge me again." He stated with some confidence, only his eyes betrayed him and reveled his fear._

 _Jordan finally had the energy to sit up and she glared at him,_ _ **Don't push me to challenge you, Milhauke. I might not come out the victor, but neither will you.**_ _She was about to shoot fire at him until she saw her brother loose hope in her. He was the reason she was doing this and she would not fail him. She glared at Septimus to make sure he understood her threat as well. Once she stood up, she was beginning to feel herself wake up on the other side of the dream._ _ **I'll contact you again when I'm near the book. I'll need you to confirm I have found the right one.**_

" _Till then," Milhauke replied._

 _Once Jordan was gone, Septiums took Blair back to the basement and locked him up. He could not stop thinking about Jordan and all the possibilities he could do with her. She was truly remarkable and he could not wait to make her his slave. When the time was right, he would absorb Milhauke's magic, kill him, and take Jordan for his own. She will do all his bidding. Anything he thought of, she will do; including warming his bed. Of course, she will fight him and he looked forward to her fight, craved it even. He would take her beautiful body and use it every night until he tired of her. Then he would absorb her magic and kill her too. Only there were a few obstacles that remained in his way._

 _When he returned to his master, he fished for the information he wanted. "Will I no longer be considered your apprentice?"_

" _Yes, of course you are. Don't be a fool." Milhauke scoffed. "Adding Jordan to my plans will help us unlock magic we've never known. Now that the Dark Lord Voldemort has been killed at that wizard school by the Potter boy, we will have to learn this magic another way. Jordan is controlled under my curse and already allowed dark magic to seep into her soul. It won't be long now and it will completely overtake her. She will be the most vulnerable and I will manipulate her to my will. I will harness her magic and be the most powerful sorcerer of all the worlds."_

" _What of Sauron?"_

" _Simple enough. Jordan will be the distraction. I will have her challenge the fallen elf, and while she is doing so, her family will try to stop her and possibly come to her rescue. Sauron will eliminate her, Ruben, Priscilla, and the rest of the family, undoubtedly spending much of his strength. And that's when I will take him down, absorb his power, and take over his forces." Milhauke grinned at his genius plan. "Then once I've taken control of his forces, you will be my second in command and we will take over all of Middle Earth. Once that has been accomplished, we will take over all the other worlds through the gates Ruben guarded. None shall be safe from my rule."_

 _Septimus approved of some of the plan. He would have to find another to take Jordan's place for Sauron. Perhaps he could find a way to send the Gatekeepers to the dark lord without her. Milhauke would think she perished along with her family. When the time was right, he will absorb Milhauke and Sauron's magic, kill them, and take Jordan for his own. And last, he will rule all of the worlds. Simple enough. He just needed to be patient._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jordan disappeared from her home by forcing herself to wake up on her end. She was still tired and sore and wanted to stay in this nice and warm bed. Fili would be coming soon, maybe they could stay and cuddle here. She just wanted to spend as much time with him before she would leave him, the Mountain, Middle Earth, and her family behind. There would be no coming back, or even guarantee she would survive the exchange. She did not trust Milhauke or Septimus any more than she trusted He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

After rolling out of bed, she saw herself in the mirror and felt the same anger she had in her dream. The black speech marks were clearly legible and her eyes were slowly going back to normal. Tonight, might very well be her last time she spends with Fili; she was not about to waste it talking about the curse. Wanting to cherish the memories she made as was going to make were her only priorities. She settled on just wearing her favorite Hockey Town t-shirt and her long-sleeved plaid button up shirt. Her hair was growing out and becoming unruly, so she put on her lucky knit hat. It gave her a little confidence and made her feel like herself. Looking in the mirror once more, she was relieved that her eyes were finally back to normal. It took her a moment to realize she wore nearly the same outfit she first met Fili in, and she could not help but chuckle. Seems fitting for it could be the last time too. Just as she finished putting on her finishing touches, Fili was knocking on the door. She greeted him with a smile, her stomach doing summersaults and her hearted fluttered.

"You look amazing," he let his eyes travel over her. He stuttered a little because even though her skin was covered, her clothes hugged her in all the right places. "You'll need your cloak, it's cold outside." He was already dressed as if he was traveling somewhere, with a heavy shirt, boots, a long coat with a hood, and a sack over his shoulder.

 _Outside? What about the elven archers?_ She asked once she retrieved her cloak from the bag.

"They won't be able to see us from where we will be. Are you ready? We're running out of moonlight."

The walk was not terrible long. There were times it felt like they were going in circles. Until finally they reached some sort of elevator. It was surprising one existed in the mountain, since there were mostly stairs to take you where one needed to go. They got off at the very top, and went through amazing carved doors. Stepping outside, they were on the very top of the mountain!

"I found this spot this morning. I needed to get away from the treasury for a bit." Fili explained as he led her to a blanket and cushions he had already set out for them.

They were able to see for miles and into the horizon from this height and the clear night. The moon and stars were glowing bright. They gave off a sense of calm and hope. Once they sat, they could take in the breath-taking view and the chill in the air.

He reached into his pocket, "this is for you." Taking her hand, he wrapped a bracelet around her wrist. "I thought you would like it."

It was beautiful. It was a multi-layered wrapped bracelet, with red ribbon, gold chains, soft brown leather, and accented with diamonds and black semi-precious stones.

 _Are you trying to buy my affection?_ She teased.

"No, of course not!"

 _Because it's working. I just don't have a gift to give you in return._

"You don't need to give me a gift. And I didn't buy it. I found it while we were looking for the Arkenstone. I saw it and I thought it suited you."

Jordan looked back up at him and could see the intensity in his eyes. It was making her feel uncomfortable and guilty. She tried to lighten the mood and changed the subject. _You know, you can't buy happiness._ _But you can buy wine, and that's kind of the same thing. Let's go find some!_ She tried to stand and pull him with her but he stopped her.

Fili's lips cracked into a smile. "I have some here." He opened his sack and pulled out a bottle. Once each of them had a glass he began to speak. "I brought you up here to tell you something."

She took a sip from her wine hoping it would calm her nerves.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you a couple things. The first is, I'm sorry." He began until Jordan cut him off.

 _What?!_ She was flabbergasted and thought to herself, **what on Middle Earth does he need to be sorry for?**

"I'm sorry for the way I acted on the beach at Long Lake. Do you see how my uncle is suffering from the Dragon Sickness?" He waited for her understanding before continuing. "Part of the reason I can't go against him is because I know how he feels. I don't really know how to describe it to you, but I'm sure what I did to you when I tried to force you to come with me was my own form of Dragon Sickness. It came upon me so suddenly I didn't see it coming. The fact that I know I'm susceptible to Dragon Sickness is what is keeping me from spending any extra time in the Gallery of the Kings or the main treasury. I've only been there when Thorin ordered me to. But at Long Lake, I was so scared that you had been killed by the dragon. When you came back, I was determined to keep you by my side at all costs. I was going to take your wand away from you, know you would never part from it. I wanted to tie you up, and bring you to the mountain with me, and no amount of fire you shot at me was going to change that."

 _What made you stop?_ Jordan asked, remembering the look of pure rage on his face.

He sighed in disappointment, "I saw how scared you were of me. And somehow, I realized I should not force you do anything. I did not want to take you and keep you locked away in a safe place like a piece of treasure. That's when I realized I was acting like a dragon coveting his hoard. The curse of my family had come upon me and I was determined to break it."

 _You did break it! You should be so proud of yourself. I'm proud of you. I wish I could break my curse like you did._

Fili asked hopeful, "don't you think you can?"

 _No._ Jordan replied with a shake of her head. _What else did you want to tell me?_

He smiled and took a sip of his wine. "Nice changed of subject. Do you know about our custom of 'Ones'?"

 _I have an idea._ She confessed.

"Females dwarves are so few in comparison to the males. They are cherished, treasured more than gold and precious stones. When a dwarf finds their One, their treasure, they are bound to them so deeply, it's like they were missing a part of themselves and were made whole."

Jordan listened intently, loving the sound of his voice. His words were like poetry and wonderful to hear. At the same time, also terribly alarming! **Where was he going with this?**

"I've known for some time now," he continued. "Jordan, you are my One, my treasure, my other half." He took her hand and kissed it. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I wish to marry you."

Stunned! Jordan forgot to breathe, she stared into his eyes. The joy that she felt was reflected in his gaze. She noted that he had not exactly asked her to marry him, only stating that he wanted too. Clearly, he was working out all the details in his mind, and that sort of calmed her. She had to be patient and wait to hear what else he was going to say.

"I know you are unfamiliar with my customs, and I want to do right by you. I thought you deserved to know my intentions. I also don't expect a reply from you right now. Given everything you have been through, I don't want to rush, because we can take our time. If you did marry me, you would become a princess. And with me being the next in line for the throne, you would also be my queen; unless Thorin does indeed marry and produces and heir. And I believe he has set his heart on your cousin; so, it is a possibility I might not be king after all."

It was the first time it had actually been said out loud what Fili's responsibilities were. Jordan assumed he was somewhere in the line of succession. She just never realized he was the first person in line for the throne. Getting married was one thing, being a queen was another. She was American! She did not have what it took to be royalty.

Fili could see her distress and wished to ease her worry. "Jordan, I love you. You would make me the happiest dwarf Erébor has ever seen. I will protect you, cherish you, and be a good husband to you. Because you make me want to be the best version of me possible. And Even if you don't wish to marry me, you still have changed me for the better."

She felt the tears swell in her eyes. This was so confusing! She knew if she really put her mind to it, she would accept any challenges she would have to face to be with Fili; including accepting royal status and the possibility of being a queen. She loved him with her whole being and wanted to be his wife. Only he deserved to know the whole truth about her. He was declaring his love for her and she knew she will be tearing out his heart when he learns of her betrayal. But she already promised herself she would cherish this time with him. Yes, he deserved the whole truth. And right now, she would give him some of it; tell him exactly how she felt.

 _I love you too, Fili._ Jordan replied and the stopped for a moment. She needed to figure out the right words to say. _Nothing would make me happier, than to be with you for the rest of my life._ He smiled at her, delighted with her honesty. _But right now, I'm too broken. I miss my family, and as happy as you make me, I'm not ready to let go of them._  
"I don't want you to let them go. I want to bring our families together. I want to help you carry your burdens." He explained. He thought over her words before asking carefully, incredibly scared of the answer. "Are you saying, no, to marrying me then?"

Jordan reached up and held his cheeks with both hands to touch his forehead to hers. _I'm saying, 'Not yet'._

He nodded his understanding and softly pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to feel her love on him. He was disappointed to postponing their engagement. He respected Jordan and where she was coming from. He just wished for more right now. He could and will wait for her. Until then, he would appreciate having her with him in this moment; loving the feeling of her seductive lips on his. The kiss grew in passion and his mind stop working properly. Taking a chance, he probed her mouth open with is tongue, loving the way she tasted. If this was how she kissed, he could not stop speculating how seductive the rest of her could be. He let his large hands wander; one roamed over her back, the other down to her hips and his fingertips brushed her bare skin. He wanted to go all the way with her in the worst way possible. His body must have listened to his desires as somehow, he was laying on top of Jordan, covering her entire body. If he did not pull away right then, he was not sure he could keep himself in check.

Thankfully, Jordan must have come to the same conclusion. She had been actively participating in the make out session, loving every minute of it. For those few wonderful moments, she was at peace, happy, carefree. Her feelings for Fili were impossible to ignore and he was the only one she was thinking of. She wanted to be with him for forever. If he asked her again to marry him, she would probably say yes.

 **Blair.**

Her brother's survival rested in her hands. Pulling back, Jordan scooted out from under him to create some distance. She found her glass of wine and took long drink. _Was there something else? You mentioned a couple things._

"Yes, there is something else I wanted you to know." He sat up and took a long drink himself. Once he had his composure back, he took her hand again. "Should something happen to me tomorrow, I had a will written. I met with Ori and Balin to be my witnesses; if I perish, my share of the treasure will be divided between my mother, brother, uncle, and you."

 _That's very thoughtful of you._ **And unnecessary since I probably won't survive anyway.** Jordan had to keep reminding herself as to not get too carried away in any circumstance. _Isn't there another way around fighting? There has to be something we haven't tried yet._

"Time has run out, and there isn't anything else we can do. All we can hope for us is Dain to show up and help us in numbers. But please, let's not talk about tomorrow. Let's just be with each other while everything is quite and no one is bothering us."

They stayed at the lookout for a couple more hours. The midnight curfew was approaching and they had to get back to their respective chambers before the company, especially Bifur, and her cousins came looking for them. They walked back, arms wrapped around each other's middles and peacefully bliss. Once they reached Jordan's door, Fili pulled her close once more and kissed her.

Touching his forehead to hers, he whispered, "I love you, my One."

 _I love you too._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan shut the door behind her and immediately broke down sobbing. She had never felt so happy. Never in her life did she think she could pledge herself to someone. Fili wanted to marry her, and she wanted him to be her husband, to be his wife. She would give up her magic, her music, her life, all for him. But it was not her life that was on the line.

On top of all that, what really made her so upset was the hurt she felt in her heart for what she was about to do. There was no other option and everyone will see it as betrayal. Her family would cast her out, Fili would hate her, and there was a chance that her brother would be murdered regardless. But she had to try. Even if she was killed in the process, Blair was still counting on her, and she would not forsake him.

 **If only I could forget Fili. Then it might make it easier,** she thought. **Or he could forget me.** Her head snapped up at that realization. He could forget her and all the feelings that he ever had for her. She reached into her bottomless bag and pulled out the bottle she needed. Plucking a few hairs from her head, she added them to the potion, capped it, and shook it to ensure that it was properly mixed. Then she wrote him a long letter, allowing her tears to stain the ink and parchment. Finally spent of energy, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Thorin was eagerly rushing from the treasury to the chamber he assigned to his angelic diamond. Nicole was waiting for him and he could hardly stand being away from her since she arrived only hours ago. Just as much as he wanted to be by her, he needed to see to his duties and check on the gold. He needed to be sure it was still safe inside the mountain. As soon as this ruckus with the elves and humans were dealt with, he would order the company to move the hoard into deeper storage units under stronger security, safe and sound. Then he and Nicole would be locked up tight in his chambers. He would figure out something for the children to do while he had the passionate night of love making with Nicole he had been dreaming about since he laid eyes on her. He was just about to reach the door when he heard Bilbo calling out to him.

"Thorin!" the hobbit jogged to him.

"There you are, Bilbo!" Thorin responded gruffly. "I've been worried we would need to send out a search party for you. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I was exploring the mountain and fell asleep when I stopped to rest." He looked at the chamber door oddly before he continued. "I was wondering what you decided to do about the armies outside?"

"We must wait for our reinforcements. In the meantime, the company is taking turns with watch and resting."

"Thorin, I need to talk to you about tomorrow. Please, walk with me?"

Glancing between the door and Bilbo, Thorin decided to humor his friend for the moment. Only he wanted to be sure Nicole would remain in the chamber. He palmed the door handle, searching for the correct spot that would lock the door from the outside. Then he found a pen in his royal robes that was just the right size, inserted it, and the beautiful carvings on the door lit up in red light. It locked by magically sealing it shut, like the red light welded the door to the frame. It could be unsealed from inside, but they would need to know what to look for and the right size object to fit; thus securing Nicole until he was ready to return.

Turning back to the hobbit, "shall we?" Thorin asked, insisting on Bilbo leading the way.

Bilbo just stared at the door for a moment trying to keep his trouble heart and mind off his face. "Of course." He had returned from Dale a few minutes ago. He used the ring to become invisible and safely scurried back up the rope he descended; went back to his watch post like he never left, and waited to be relieved. As soon as his turn was up, he had gone to find Thorin. He wanted to try at least one more time to talk to his friend before the morning. However, watching him lock Nicole and the children in the chamber without their consent was sounding off warning bells in his mind. His friend was falling so deep into the dragon sickness, he was not so sure Thorin would be able to climb out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There would soon be a path worn into the floor from Nicole's pacing. She was nearly pulling her hair out from worry and her heart was pounding so hard it was like a graphorn or an erumpent was stomping on her chest. **What should she do?** René had been gone for only ten minutes, but she had been panicking since the door slammed behind her daughter. Nicole knew full well she could get lost since she had no idea how she even arrived at the current chamber. And if she did not know, then there was no way René would either. But sitting around waiting for her to return was driving her crazy. Checking on Gage, who was out cold asleep, she plucked her cloak from the peg and wrapped it around her shoulders and turned the latch to the front door. The handle turned, but it would not open. She tried a second time for good measure but it remained locked. Turning it the other direction felt wrong, but some doors were tricky. And she was still unsuccessful.

Frantically pulling out her wand, "Alohamora!" The door unlocked with a click, but when she yanked on the door, it remained closed. She tried every spell or charm she knew to try to open the door, aside from blowing it to pieces. She nearly did it without a care of whether or not Gage woke up. Obviously, someone purposely locked her in here. There was only one person who would be so possessive and wanting to ensure she remained where he left her.

"How dare he!" Nicole's fury made her clench her fists so tight she nearly snapped her wand. Thorin had either come back himself or ordered one of the other dwarves to lock her and the children up. She put away her wand and began pounding on the door hoping someone would be outside and could hear her. "When I get my hands on you, Thorin Oakenshield, I'm going to throttle you! I don't care if your judgement is impaired by Dragon Sickness! Let me out, NOW!"

It was no use. Miraculously, Gage stayed asleep during her tirade. She banged and pounded on the door but no one came. The tears started swelling in her eyes and she began stress crying. Soon, she found herself on the floor leaning against the cold stone door sobbing.

"Mama?

Nicole woke to Gage softly shaking her shoulders and calling her name. "Mama? Mama?"

"Oh, Love. I'm sorry I woke you." Nicole slowly unfolded her stiff limbs so her son could sit on her lap. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know." He held his stuffed phoenix toy tightly and snuggled into his mother's embrace. "Where's sissy?"

Not wanting to alarm her son, and to try to keep herself calm, "she's outside. Don't worry, she's alright. We'll see her soon." **I hope.** "What time is it?" thankfully she had a wrist watch on. "Oh goodness! It's 7am. Listen, Gage. Will you go into the bedroom and change your clothes?"

"Yes, mama." He hugged her tight and went to do what he was asked.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, she tried knocking on the door again. Gage had come back, dressed only in a clean shirt and underwear. "Where are your pants?"

"Oh, forgot!" He smiled and went back to the bedroom.

She kept knocking and calling out for help. "Is anyone out there?"

Karah's voice finally answered. "Nicole?"

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Nicole exploded with relief. "Karah!? The door is locked!"

"What?" Her sister must not have believed her because she could hear the latch open, but the door remained closed. "Alohamora!"

"I already tried that!" Nicole wailed.

"Mama, I need help!" Gage came back with pants on this time, no shoes and no socks. He could not zip and button the pants.

"There you go, now go get your shoes and socks." Nicole hurried him along. "Karah, listen to me. Thorin or one of the other dwarves used some kind of magic on the door to keep it locked. It's like the door melted to the wall! You can unlock it, but it still won't open."

"Okay, Jordan and I will go find someone to help." Karah explained. "Don't move, we'll be right back."

"Where are we going to go, Karah?" Nicole snapped.

"Sorry, it just slipped out. We will be back as quick as possible." Her sister promised.

"No, wait Karah! René is missing! We got into a fight last night and she ran out of the chamber. And she never came back."

"Okay, I'll start looking for her, Jordan will get someone to unlock the door."

"Thank you."

"Be right back."

Gage came back with his socks on, but needed help with tying his shoes. It did not take long for him to be ready to go and she packed up the bedroom of their belongings into the bottomless bag. As soon as she had her daughter, they were leaving the mountain. Thorin had no right to lock her and her children up like prisoners. She left her home to escape possible death or imprisonment. And she'd be damned if she allowed it to happen to them here.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The cousins rushed out of the royal wing. Jordan was going to look for either Fili or Bifur for help with the door. Karah was going to begin searching for René immediately, until they rounded the corner to the main part of the mountain and nearly toppled over Bombur and Bifur with a cart full of food.

"Ah, lasses! What are you doing out of the royal wing?" the large cooked asked. "I don't mean to sound like you can't come and go as you please, but it's really not a good idea for you to walk around alone yet. You'll get lost for sure."

 _I told you that last night, lasses._ Bifur remained them, scolding them like insubordinate children.

Karah explained "We know, Bifur. But we couldn't wait. René has been missing since last night and someone locked the door to Nicole's room before she could go after her."

 _We didn't find out until just now,_ Jordan added. _Can one of you open the door, and we can start looking for her?_

Bombur agreed. "I'll see what I can do for the door. Bifur, take the lasses to the main gate. I'm sure King Thorin can part with a couple dwarves to find the little one. I'll join in too as soon as I get Lady Nicole out."

"Thank you, Bombur." Karah smiled and they all parted ways.

What the witches and Bifur arrived to at the battlement was not quite what they were expecting. They were about to climb the stairs until they heard a heated argument. The rest company was staring down over the stone wall, Bilbo alone in the back.

Kili was shouting, "they have it! How did you come by the Arkenstone? That heirloom of our house belongs to the king, you thieves!"

Bard's voice yelled from the ground. "We did not steal it. And with our good will, we will return it as soon as the king honor's his promise he made to the people of Laketown!"

Thorin sneered down his nose at them. "What a filthy lie! You take us for fools with this trick. The Arkenstone is inside these halls!"

Bilbo spoke up from behind the company. "No, it's not. They have the stone because I gave it to them."

All eyes turned to Bilbo. Everyone stood in shock, unsure on how to handle the news of his actions. No one moved. No one breathed. No one said a word.

Thorin rounded on the hobbit. He contemplated shooting him with the bow he had in his hand, but wanted to make sure he heard correctly. "You what?"  
Bilbo stood tall, "I took it as my fourteenth share."  
Thorin pointed with the bow, "you stole from _me_?"

Bilbo shook his head, "Steal from _you_? Absolutely not! I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. The Arkenstone will stand as my claim on the treasure."

"Your claim?" Thorin's voice grew louder with each breath and finally chucking the bow to the stone floor. "You don't have any claim over me, you good for nothing rat!"

"I wanted to give you the stone, many times in fact. But you,"

Thorin cut him off, "but what, you thief?"

"You have changed! Honesty, I could strangle you!" Bilbo appeared to be giving up on his friend.

Thorin scoffed at the idea, and wanted to belittle the creature as much as possible. "You can't reach!"

As degrading as it was to have someone pick on his height, Bilbo mustered his courage once more. "You've sunk so low, I could. The Thorin who came to Bag End, to my home, had more honor than any dwarf west of the Misty Mountains. He never would have doubted his kin's loyalty or gone back on promises he made!"

"You dare speak to me of loyalty? When you betrayed me? Betrayed this company?" Thorin spat at the hobbit. They locked eyes for a moment, and briefly the old Thorin was forming tears, then he was gone. "Throw him from the rampart!"

No one stepped up to carry out the order. The entire company present were completely stunned by Bilbo's actions and Thorin's orders. Jordan, Karah, and Bifur ran up the stairs just in time to see Thorin grab Fili by the shirt to force him into action. Fili shook him off, shaking his head and distancing himself from his uncle. Jordan came up behind him and steadied from falling over. Karah took Kili's hand, who was horrified over his uncle's behavior.

"Fine. I'll do it myself!" Thorin's anger and adrenaline was almost too much for the dwarves. He shoved Bilbo against the stone wall, his head dangling over the edge. "Curse you and the wizard who brought me to you!"

Jordan pulled out her hand, ready to stun Thorin when a booming voice from the ground halted everything. Fili saw her pull it out and stepped in front of her so no one would see. The agreement still upheld that neither Karah or Jordan could use magic against the dwarves, even though they looked the other way at times. Given the situation, and Thorin's unstable mindset, he could charge them as criminals and put them in the dungeon, and there would be nothing Fili or Kili could do about it.

Gandalf had joined Bard and Thranduil at the front of the line of elves and men. "If you don't like my choice in burglar, then leave him be! Return him unharmed!" And if the demand was not enough to anger the dwarf king, then the antagonizing statement would, "I cannot say you are being the most splendid King under the Mountain, Thorin son of Thrain. But you are being the most splendid fool, let him go!"

Thorin let him go but practically threw him to the floor. "Never again will I seek council among wizards or deal with Shire rats!"

Bofur scurried to Bilbo's side and helped him to his feet and away from Thorin. The hobbit grabbed the line of rope still tied from his previous climbs on the wall. Taking one last look back to his friends, wanting to hold on to hope that was nearly gone.

"Go!" Bifur begged, wanting to keep his friend safe, and guarded him against anyone who tried to sabotage his decent.

Bard called out to the company to bring attention back to their agreement. "We can settle this with the return of the Arkenstone in exchange for what was promised. Give your answer! Peace or war?"

Jordan and Karah expected him to give in to the demands. It was the most logical decision. They were outnumbered, two hundred to one, with no chance of survival if Thorin chose to fight. And would he expect the witches to fight too?

A raven flew down from above and settled on the rampart wall, croaking and squawking. Thorin turned to the intelligent bird as if it was speaking directly to him. Fili and Kili seemed to be listening too and immediately turned their eyes east. Balin and Dwalin did the same, and all looked hopeful. The rest of the company waited to learn the news.  
Thorin formed the most stubborn and defiant look on his face anyone had ever seen. Even Balin leaned away from him. "I will have war," he growled and faced east.

Up over the hill, came a long dark shadow that covered the horizon. As it grew closer, the sound of metal clanked together and heavy boots stomped the ground. The partly cloudy sun reflected off the dwarf army. Leading the army was a large dwarf riding the biggest boar the witches had ever seen. The company on the battlement cheered their battle cry at the sight of the mighty army. The elf and human army half turned to meet the dwarves head on, effectively blocking the dwarves from each other.

Karah tugged on Kili's hand, "who is that?"

"Our cousin, Lord Dain Ironfoot of the Iron Hills." Kili answered, hope filling his eyes.

Fili's courage and relief wash over him like a wave. "He made it."

Karah squeezed Kili's hand again, needing his strength to stand firm as her body went ridged. Her eyes went wide and glassed over to see past the present into the future. The ground beneath all of them started to shake, the rock walls of Raven Hill exploded like bombs. War horns sounded and out of the holes poured dark creatures bringing death and destruction with them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 3 of** **More to The Story.** **It's about a family that are the key-holders and Gatekeepers between our world/Wizarding World and Middle Earth. Adventure, friendships, and love. Part 3 picks up at the beginning of** **The Battle of the Five Armies** **, with equal parts of books and movies with the crossovers. OC's and real characters.**

 _ **The Company and Gatekeepers are divided. Some of the company remain in Laketown with the younger members of the Gatekeeper family. The parents and grandparents are still missing. The danger of the dragon, orcs, and greed were on everyone's minds. What would become of them? Erébor? The Wizard and Muggle world? Nothing was certain.**_

 **I do not own anything from the Hobbit or Harry Potter; only the OC's and their story. All Harry Potter/Hobbit references and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Jordan waited for Karah to come back from her vision and listened to her tell of the horror to come. Karah also quickly explained the vision she had of Kili, Fili, and Thorin in mortal peril. All of the dwarves were wrapped up in the argument going on below that they did not notice the witches try to make sense of the visions.

"I don't know when these things will happen," Karah began. "But I won't let anything happen to my fiancé."

 _Wait a minute. What?_ Jordan was stunned. _When did that happen?_ She grabbed her cousin's left had looking for a ring.

Karah pulled free and held out the necklace with the engagement ring dangling from it. "He proposed last night!"

 _It's beautiful! Why aren't you wearing it?_

"It's too big for my finger,"

 _Ah, hello? Reducio?_

"Okay, fine. He hasn't met dad to ask him first."

 _That make more sense._ She was so happy for Karah she wanted to hug her. But they were interrupted by someone yelling.

Dain led his army marching down the side of the hill and perched himself with the boar on a bolder. "Good morning! It's quite a party, isn't it? But if you wouldn't mind just shoving off, we won't take any more of your time!" A satisfied smirk crossed his lips seeing the humans falter in their resolve to be brave.

Gandalf attempted to be civil to try to defuse the situation. "Welcome, Lord Dain. We are all friends here. Let us,"

Dain cut him off, "Gandalf the Grey Wizard! Friends, you say? When this faithless woodland sprite is blocking me from my kin, I don't see anything but ill will. Tell him to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"War amongst Men, Dwarves, and Elves is waste of time, energy, lives! A legion of orcs is heading this way. Everyone must stand down and ready themselves for what is to come!"

Dais caused the company in the mountain to cheer once more. "I'll not stand down before an elf. If he doesn't move out of my way, he won't be smirking when I spilt open his pretty little head!"

Thranduil's smirk only grew, daring the dwarf lord to try. "Just like his cousin, he's completely mad."

"I guess it's on then!" Dain raised his warm hammer into the air, proclaiming his intention to fight his way to the mountain.

A dwarf somewhere in the ranks started the battle cry in Khuzdul, gearing up the rest of the army to fight. The elves closed in their ranks, archers swiftly marched behind the elves with body shields and swords. The company of dwarves in the mountain watched in amazement and cheered!

Karah looked to Jordan, knowing her vision was manifesting immediately. "This is it!"

The ground quaked. The ground beneath Raven Hill exploded with giant worm or basilisk like creatures slithering out, crushing the rocks in their mouths. An evil laugh cackled from atop the hill, which had been turned into a strategy base for Azog the Defiler. His command flags were clearly visible and his horns and drums directing his dark army. Orcs rushed out of the holes with their swords, clubs, axes, and shields. Trolls pulled catapults and other large weapons.

Lord Dain's army completely forgot about the elves and humans and turned their attention to the oncoming orcs. "To battle, Sons of Durin! The hordes of Hell have been unleashed! Destroy them! Send them back to which they came!"

The mighty dwarf army lined up, ready to meet the orcs head on in the middle of the valley. They forged a wall of shields and spears to stop the first line of orcs. It appeared they would be fighting alone as the elves and humans watched from afar.

From the battlement in the mountain, Fili's courage and desire to protect his home and family overwhelmed him. "I'm going over the wall."

Kili clapped his hand on his brother's should. "Not without me. Who's coming with us?"

The whole company agreed and started making their way to the rope Bilbo used to climb down. Jordan and Karah made no move to leave the mountain, instead trying to stop them.

Thorin glared at all of them. "Stand down!"

Ori chirped, "what?"

Fili was dumfounded. "Do you mean we do nothing?"

Thorin looked at his oldest nephew square in the eye and shouted, "I said stand down!"

For once, Jordan and Karah were in complete agreement with Thorin and grateful that the company obeyed. Everyone turned to look back to the fight in despair at not being allowed to help. The Dwarves were ready, sturdy as a stone wall, and completely alone. Gandalf could be heard over the rumbling of the orc army, demanding King Thranduil help in the fight. Something must have convinced him, as he ordered his army to rush beat the dwarves to the front line with the dwarves and be the first to engage. It was no secret Thranduil hated dwarves, but his hate for orcs drove him to start removing their heads.

Soon, the only ones left behind were the humans. They were not warriors or fighters. They were fishermen and unsure of what to do. Seeing the dwarves and elves engaged with the orcs gave them courage and were ready to join them when they heard another war horn and saw another orc army making their way to Dale.

Bard ordered the humans to fall back to protect the city. But they were behind the orcs. Giant trolls were loaded with boulders and catapulted them to the walls, creating opens for the orcs to swarm into the unprotected city.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Dale while the negotiations are going on, Ruben and Priscilla were doing their best to keep everyone calm and safe. Priscilla, Jeremy, and Alicia worked their magic together to continue to rebuild and fortify the city. Ruben took charge in organizing the humans of where they should be in case of attack. When they felt the ground shake, all four of them began to rush to the outer wall in order to see what was happening.

As soon as the orcs appeared, Priscilla wanted to blanket the city in protection charms. She knew it would be a hard choice, but someone had to make it. "Ruben, order everyone to the middle of the city. You, Jeremy, and Alicia must find Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda, and get everyone inside the magic wall. If they don't they will not be protected from this evil."

Ruben did not understand what she was saying. "What are you talking about? What wall?"

Alicia knew exactly what her mother-in-law meant. "I'll stay with you."

"Me as well, mother." Jeremy insisted.

Ruben still had no idea what was going on. "Well I'm not leaving you three here and hiding anywhere!"

Priscilla was running out of time. "No, listen to me! Ruben, please call everyone and lead them to center of the city where it will be the safest. Jeremy and Alicia, I want you to go with them. You will make a magical fortress with spells and charms from the inside. Make sure the children are with you before you start the spells. Or they will not be able to get inside."

Ruben was still not agreeing to this plan. "What about you? I will not leave you behind!"

"I have an idea, please trust me. I will protect this city and the people I love inside of it." Priscilla proclaimed. "However, I need your help. Lead the people away from the danger. With my magic, I will transfigure the stone into knights to fight for them. But I want them out of the way. And when the time is right, I'll going to that mountain to find the rest of the children."

Bam! Crash! Thud!

Giant boulders crashed through the outer wall. One smashed into a watch tower.

Jeremy wasted no more time and pointed his wand to his neck to amplify his voice. "People of Dale! Head for the center of the city to the Great Hall! Run and do not stop until you are inside!" He grabbed his wife's hand and he and Alicia led by example.

Priscilla pulled her husband to her, "I love you. Help these people. Keep them safe!" She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Come back to me!" Ruben demanded, "promise me you will come back to me."

"I promise!" Priscilla answered. She turned back to the holes and saw the orcs approaching outside the walls. She raised her wand before her, with all the strength she had and the love only a mother could have to protect her family, she summoned the great stone from the ruins of the city. "Piertotum Locomotor!"

Giant stone suits of armor emerged from the walls, or up from the rubble stones in the ground, and down from tall peeks in buildings. They were armed with weapons of all kinds, anyone who stood before them with evil intentions would not walk away unharmed. They rushed to the streets to protect the city.

The orcs finally reached the city and stormed all the streets. Thankfully, the first set were completely empty of people, and they encountered only the stone knights. Their screeches of shock and battle cries were met with fierce and swift ends. Only the orc army never ceased to end. Priscilla could see it would take more than just her stone army to stop this battle. She prayed the reinforcements from the fighting in the valley would make haste, and that her son and daughter in law would be able to protect the rest of the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nicole and Gage had been ready to leave the chamber for an hour. Bombar had come to see what he could do for unlocking the door. The lock was ancient, and he did not know what to do. He left them, promising to return with Balin or Thorin to let them out.

Nicole was seething in anger, "by all means, bring His _Royal_ _Majesty_! He's the one who locked us in here! And when I see him I'm going to,"

Gage interrupted her, "do what, Mama?" He looked started to see his mother so upset.

Nicole looked down and softened her expression. Her son was already scared for his sister, she did not need to frighten him more. "Please hurry, Master Bombar. I need to find my daughter."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." He called through the door. He took off for the main gate like a giant bear was chasing him. When he arrived, he saw Thorin descending the stairs, the rest of the company staring dumbstruck at him. "Your Majesty, someone has locked Lady Nicole and her son inside their chamber."

"Yes, I am aware." Thorin growled.

Bombar sighed defeated. He knew Nicole guessed it was Thorin who did this, he just hoped it was not true. "Her daughter, Little René, is missing. She wants to be released to go find her."

Thorin turned to him, a glimpse of the old Thorin came out, "René is lost?"

"Aye, Your Majesty. We need to find her. She could be anywhere in the mountain."

Thorin looked back to the battlement. "Balin, bring me Nicole and Gage. Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, and Oin, stay on the battlement to keep watch. The rest of you, find René. Bring her to me and her mother in the throne room."

Everyone watched him walk away, muttering to himself and looking all around as if something would jump out at the shadows an attack him. The company split up as commanded and the witches stuck to Fili and Kili. Their goal was not only to find René, but learn their way around the mountain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thorin walked the stone bridge to the empty broken seat in the heart of the throne room. In the prosperous and glorious days, this hall was magnificent! It was in the center of the mountain, and several stories high; and so wide there were large windows to the outside for sunlight to gleam on the gold and precious stone imbedded into the rock. The sculptures of dwarves and the architecture were so detailed, it would take years to see and study every different piece of art.

Even in all the years of abandon and dragon occupation, it was still beautiful. There were things needing to be repaired. One of them was the place the missing Arkenstone would rest. Something had cut into the stone, perhaps Smaug's claw. And as soon as it was returned from Bard, it would be back in it's rightful place, anointing Thorin son of Thrain as king.

He raised his chin high, as if daring anyone who could be watching, to challenge his birthright. It was time for him to take it, stone or no stone. He was the king, and soon all would bow before him.

The door opened and Dwalin came stomping in, "they are dying on that battlefield, Thorin. How can we forsake them?"

Thorin heard him, but when they locked eyes, it was if he was just noticing his cousin in the room. "We must fortify places deeper in the mountain to protect the gold. They are storage places deep underground. And Nicole and the children can be put there as well. Yes, that is what we will do."

Dwalin snapped, "are you listening to me? Dain is surrounded and everyone is being slaughtered out there!"

Thorin's plans for the treasure's safety were clearly his only priority. He rose from the throne as he thought out loud. "A treasure of this magnitude cannot be counted in lives lost. Life is cheap. So, it is worth all the blood spent and will spend protecting it."

"And what of the lives of your people? Or the life of your One? Or her family?" The bald warrior's breath left his lungs with is disbelief of what his best friend was saying. "You sit here in these vast halls with a royal crown on your head, and yet you are furthest away from being the king you were in banishment."

Thorin step back up the stairs, sneering down his nose. "How dare you speak to me as if I were a lowly lord? I am the King of the Dwarves! Your king! No longer Thorin Oakenshield groveling for scraps." Every word he spoke brought him deeper into the dragon sickness. He pulled a gleaming sword from its sheath on his hip and swung it wildly. He moved as if he was intoxicated, drunk by the gold.

Dwalin easily dodge the sword, glaring at the dwarf he hardly recognized. He heard the door had opened soon after he arrived and sensed who was watching. "You have always been my king, and you used to know that. But you are blinded by dragon sickness, you cannot see what you have become. Or what you are about to lose."

Thorin pointed the sword at Dwalin, "get out, before I kill you for your faithlessness."

Dwalin took a step back, preparing for an attack. He was stunned by the words spoken by the dwarf who had been like his brother all his life. In a way, Dwalin could see the old Thorin warning him to escape while he still could. Only the sick Thorin was poisoning his heart and mind. Turning his back, Dwalin walked to the door. If Thorin did indeed try to kill him, he at least would not have to look at him while he tried.

Balin, Nicole, and Gage had witnessed the nearly the whole conversation. Balin did not want Nicole to enter the hall. With Thorin so unstable, and how angry Nicole was at him, there was no telling what would happen. Dwalin locked eyes with his brother, could tell what he was thinking, and agreed.

Nicole must have guessed but was not having it, "Balin, Dwalin, I need you to stay with Gage outside, I want to talk to the king."

Balin whispered to her, "My lady, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I must. Please keep my son safe. And if René is brought here, keep her out as well." Kneeling down to her son, she hugged and kissed his head. "Behave for Mr. Balin and Mr. Dwalin, Gage." He nodded his promise and took Dwalin's hand.

She watched them leave, Balin quite reluctant to let her alone with Thorin. Dwalin did not look back at his friend, only promising to keep her child safe. She squared her shoulders and told herself not to show any fear. Because she **was** scared of Thorin. He threatened to murder his best friend, defiantly proclaimed the treasure worth more than the people who were fighting and dying for him. There was no telling what he would do next. Clearing her nervous throat, "Thorin?"

He was making his way down winding stairs when he stopped at the sound of her voice. He smiled and enjoyed seeing her come to him. She was his angelic diamond, forever his. Soon she would be his wife. And he started fantasizing her with him, making love on a bed of gold. The only thing she would be wearing is the jewelry he decorated her beautiful body. He let his eyes wonder from her head to her toes and back again. He was ready to embrace her until he saw the look of fury and determination on her face. "Welcome to the throne room, Nicole. It is good you are here so I can give you a tour and you can become acclimated to it."

"And why would I need to be acclimated to this room?" Nicole stopped at the base of the stairs, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because when we marry you'll be the new queen of Erébor." Thorin graciously explained. In the future he will not bother with any explanations. He will simple announce his decisions and everyone will simply obey. He held out his arm for her to take and go with him.

Nicole did not hide her defiance or confusion, "No."

He paused with his arm still out. He assumed she was answering his offer for the tour. "We should at least stay here until René is found. I ordered some of the company to bring her to us. I supposed can wait to do the tour with the children as well. They will inherit titles upon our marriage and will need to be well aware of this kingdom." He sat on the throne while they waited.

"No." Nicole repeated more firmly. She could see Thorin's pleasantness slipping away with each word she spoke. "I'll not marry you. Me and my children will not be staying in this mountain. As soon as my daughter is returned to me, we are leaving immediately."

"I forbid your leaving."

"I don't care and you can't stop me."

They glared at each other for a long moment, both waiting for the other to look away.

Thorin tried another approach, "Nicole, I cannot allow you to leave the mountain while there is a war going on outside. It is not safe for you or anyone to leave. I will protect you and your children at all cost."

"So you acknowledge there are people dying for your cause while you sit here, hiding and protecting a pile of shiny rocks?" Nicole spat at him. "You don't care about me, my children, or your own people. You only care about this lifeless collection of earth. I will not allow you to use me, René, and Gage to justify your actions." She spun on her heals and stormed out of the hall, ignoring Thorin's shouting.

The king stood, his breath raging out of his lungs. He demanded Nicole to stay with him but she left him anyway. He would not let her leave the mountain. He decided he would find the little girl and use her to force Nicole to stay.

He whirled down the spiral stairs to the Gallery of Kings below the Throne room. The floor was still covered with a layer for gleaming gold. He was making his way to the opposite door when his thoughts started running wild and his head was spinning. The gold was so intoxicating him again, making him feel drunk and nauseated.


End file.
